


Honey Neko

by keijisramen



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Crossdressing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Kozume Kenma in a Skirt, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Romance, kenma wears skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijisramen/pseuds/keijisramen
Summary: Kenma did his best to hide this secret, a secret he’s managed to keep since middle school. When the secret comes out Kenma doesn’t know what to do.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 130
Kudos: 221





	1. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first chapter is a little short, ill try to get second out today as well <3

Kenma Kozume has a secret.

Simple as that.

A secret he doesn’t want anyone to know about. He wont even tell his best friend Kuroo, its not that he’s embarrassed of it. He doesn’t want to lose the most important person in his life. Kenma had found a liking to wearing girly clothes since he was young; however, his parents never allowed him to dress up.

The first time Kenma did wear a dress he fell in _love_ with it. The way the dress made him feel free and flowed in the wind, he never wanted to take it off. His father didn’t approve saying things about how girls belong in dresses not boys, how he shouldn’t disappoint the family like that. Kenma never seemed to feel _safe_ unless he was in dresses or skirts.

When he was told he couldn’t wear the girls uniform in middle school his heart dropped. He kept his distance and stayed quiet, playing his PSP for as long as he could before it was taken or threatened to be taken. Kenma began to feel safe around Kuroo, despite him not knowing about Kenma’s preferred fashion choice. 

When Kuroo first met Kenma he had to drag the poor boy out EVERYWHERE. Kenma just didn’t want to be apart of it. Then Kenma dyed his hair blond. He would sneak some of his mothers clothes and take pictures with his hair done. He felt _adorable, safe, and comfortable._ He never knew how to talk to anyone about this, the way the fabric hugged his small curves and made his legs look stunning. He decided to grow his hair out to try more styles depending on what he wore. 

Then the bullying happened. The first time he went to school with dyed hair the boys in his class _immediately_ picked on Kenma, worse than before. He could only imagine what would happen if they found out he liked to wear dresses. 

Kenma joined the volleyball team for Kuroo, he never had fun and always thought he could be playing his PSP in that moment. He never engaged in conversation with his team, especially when girls came up.

He always walked home with kuroo and seemed to get a little more eager when they got closer to his house. Kuroo only thought it was because he wanted to play games, _wrong._ Kenma had successfully convinced his mom to buy him a silk pajama set that felt like heaven on his skin. He always seemed to excuse himself faster and run inside, ready to put on his thigh high socks and pajama set then rush to play his games. 

During his last year of middle school the divorce happened. Kenma got to decide which parent to live with, his mom got the house and his father moved far, far away. His mother tried her best to support Kenma in his choices of clothing, only asking him to wear the boys uniform at school. 

kenma wondered how long he could keep this secret hidden. 


	2. Middle School

kenma found himself groaning at the sound of his alarm clock. he rolled over and smacked it to get some sort of silence. the sun made its way into his room and he huffed in frustration. he didnt want to go to school, he didnt want to do anything other than play his games. but his mom made an agreement with him: go to school, she'll buy him whatever outfit he wants or give him the money too. to kenma that felt like a fair deal. 

he stumbled out of bed, whining quietly since he fell asleep playing his PSP it wasn't charged. what was he going to do? he slipped out of his pajamas and put on his uniform. he gave a soft pout then made his way downstairs, grabbing his bag. His mother smiled softly as she handed him a breakfast bar "have a good day at school kenny!" 

kenma winced at the awful nickname his mother decided to give him. he took the breakfast bar and made his way outside, a soft smiling crossing his face when he saw kuroo. kuroo was a grade above kenma but they still walked towards school together. kenma was grateful it was his last year in middle school so he could spend more time with kuroo again. _did he like kuroo? he doesn't even know about the dressing._

"no PSP today kenma?" kuroo looked over at kenma who gently held his sleeve. kuroo had noticed kenma hated crowds, well also people in general but his anxiety was always higher outside. he allowed kenma to grab his sleeves as a comfort for him.

kenma didnt realize he had a small pout when he left kuroos side and headed towards his school. he sighed softly waiting for the day to be over, his mom was treating him for getting straight A's on the past tests. he was hoping for a new game and possibly an outfit, maybe two. 

the day seemed to drag on until the final bell rang. kenma got up and made his way out the door, humming softly as he started to walk towards his home. once home he grinned wide only to be replaced with a short pout. his mom was no where in sight. he huffed walking into the kitchen to find a note attached _'Got called into work, take the money and buy yourself some things. -Mom'_

he looked under the note seeing 5000 yen, a squeak left his mouth so quickly. he could finally get the new game he wanted and an outfit. was she really at work or was she embarrassed to be seen in public with him? he shook the thought away then hummed softly. walking into his room he pulled out jean shorts and a baggy baby pink t-shirt, tucking it into his shorter jean shorts he hummed softly. he looked in his drawer and pulled out a pair of black and baby pink cat thigh highs, he slipped them on then looked at his shoe choices, grabbing a pair of black converse then a cardigan. he looked in the mirror trying to figure out what to do with his hair, going for a hair up space bun look and grabbing his purse before heading out the door. kenma hummed softly as he made his way towards the game store that was only a block away. he _loved_ that the game store was so close. 

heading into the game store he kept to himself, he honestly wished kuroo knew so he could help protect him but during this time kenma knew kuroo was at volleyball practice. he picked out the game then headed to the check out, ignoring the sly comments from the cashier. _this always happens. how annoying._ kenma thought as he took the bag and walked out. he made his way to a store across the street, humming quietly as he walked straight towards his size, also the clearance options first. his eyes caught a black overall dress with a cats head on the front ( [cat overalls](https://images.app.goo.gl/whoScDbeoYg6p3nF8) ) he pulled it out and smiled softly. he added it to his cart then found a new purse that went better with most of his outfits. he hummed softly as he walked towards check out, paying for his things then leaving. he was proud, he didnt spend all the money. he would definitely tell his mother he did though. 

\- graduation time - 

it was kenmas last day in middle school, ever. he was upset he had to wear a suit. it was terribly uncomfortable and he didnt even want to go to the graduation in the first place. but he did, his mom bailed on him last night saying work had called so he went with kuroo. how amazing that his best friend literally became his everything. as kuroo took a seat in the auditorium to watch the ceremony kenma groaned at the thought. he wanted to go home and sleep. 

kenmas hair had gotten longer too, close to his shoulders now. his roots had grown out and he didnt have the heart to dye his hair again, so instead he became pudding head. he didnt mind when kuroo called him that. When his name was called he swore he heard Kuroos cheering and clapping, the smallest smile crossed his lips as he finished walking the stage. that's right _I can't lose him. I can't tell him._ Kenma thought. He was glad when the ceremony was over so he could go home and change. kuroo though found himself wanting to practice volleyball with kenma because he was "going to be kuroos setter" again. 

he was right.

Kenma was more excited then he should've been about seeing kuroo more. I mean, that's how best friends feel, _right?_ of course. just _friends._ that's all. kenma went home to change and head out to play volleyball. he whined some when he missed the first toss and it hit his face. he huffed slightly and looked at kuroo who unfortunately was laughing like a hyena. After a few hours kuroo said goodbye and made his way home.

kenma was e x c i t e d. the new silk pajamas he had gotten as a graduation gift were calling his name. after his shower he slipped into a deep red tank top and short set. he let out a satisfied sigh as he crawled under the freshly warm covers. this was heaven to kenma, now all he needed was apple pie and he could die a happy boy. kenma drifted off to sleep wondering what high school would be like, what the volleyball team would be like and if he did get the courage to tell kuroo, what would his reaction be?

he just didnt realize it would be so soon. 


	3. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenma froze when he saw akaashi, it was only a matter of time before he recognized him too; if he hadn't already. 
> 
> "kenma?" 
> 
> fuck.

the autumn breeze sent shivers down kenmas spine as he walked with kuroo towards the train. he had a love/hate relationship with the autumn season.

"are you cold?" kuroo seemed to take notice of the shiver kenma gave

"mmm no im fine." he huffed out, looking down at his game. he was _so close_ to defeating the next level in his Pokémon game. 

"what game are you playing today?" kuroo looked over at his PSP trying to see for himself 

"Pokémon mystery dungeon" kenma spoke softly, kuroo felt his heart _thump_ at the softness in kenmas voice. he shook his head ignoring the feeling. when they got on the train kenma gave a panicked squeak and stood close to kuroo. the train was awfully crowded today. 

kenma wasn't prepared for his first day of high school. he didnt want to go, he didn't want to do anything but lounge around his house. he knew kuroo would make him practice volleyball e v e r y d a y. he just wanted to go home and get comfortable and play games, is that so hard? 

kenma had to think that it was a good thing that kuroo hasn't found out yet. he admired kuroo so much and appreciated the friendship kuroo gave him, would he tell kuroo that? no. instead he gives him a hard time and grumbles his way through social outings with kuroo. but he did love the safe feeling. 

it only took one small thing to have kenmas day spiraling and come crashing down. a few guys in his class started talking about someone who cross dresses at their school. words like _gross, disgusting_ were coming out of their mouths. kenma felt sick. he knew they didn't know it was him, but what if they did? relief seemed to wash over him when he saw kuroo at the door. he quickly grabbed his things and made his way to kuroo. 

"well hey there" kuroo gave his usual creepy sly smirk

"shut up im hungry." kenma grumbled some, but he wasnt hungry this time. he didnt want to think about food at all. he was too wrapped up in his over thinking when kuroo snapped in his face. "are you okay?" the softness in kuroos voice made kenma want to melt.

"yeah- I guess im more tired than I thought. I stayed up too late last night." he scratched the back of his neck nervously 

"you should get more rest. it's not good to stay up that late" kuroo gave a smile 

"i know I just get so invested in my games" kenma huffed 

"maybe you shouldn't get so-"

"its _really_ hard not to" he whined

kuroo laughed softly "you definitely haven't changed. anyways ill come to get you after schools out so we can hit practice"

"i could be playing Pokémon during that time" kenma gave kuroo a side eyed look

"ill buy you a new game okay? just come to practice everyday we meet and this weekend ill buy you it-" 

kenma knew he would be excited but this weekend didn't work for him. crap, how is he going to tell kuroo that? "erm- as good as that sounds, im not free this weekend- but I'll hold you too it!" 

kuroo looked at him confused "are you playing games all weekend again?" 

"yup sure am!" kenma gave a panicked smile 

kuroo sighed softly "just try to get some sleep would you?" 

kenma nodded as he nibbled on his apple pie danish. kuroo rolled his eyes as he watched the boy "you also need to eat more than apple pie." 

"but its yummy" 

"so is protein" kuroo looked at him "here have some of my bento"

"no that's yours. you need it for practice" 

"and you don't?" 

"i have two breakfast bars if needed" kenma looked at him "those have protein." 

kuroo huffed some and continued to eat, arguing with kenma never worked out the way he wanted. the boy rarely listened to begin with. 

classes had ended and before kenma could escape kuroo was at his class door. he grumbled quietly and made his way to the gym with kuroo, ignoring the whispers and looks directed at kuroo. 

he nervously walked into the gym then went to the locker room to change. he slipped into the practice clothes and changed his shoes. 

"kenma do _all_ the laps this time." kuroo spoke 

kenma rolled his eyes and started on the laps with the team. he _hated_ running. he did not want to be there. kuroo asked kenma to send him some tosses, that was one thing kenma did enjoy. though he wouldn't say that. after several h o u r s of practice they finally headed home. 

"your moms home to cook right?" kuroo looked at him 

"why do you want to eat dinner?" kenma looked up from his game 

"im making sure you eat kenma. if not I was going to cook for you" 

kenma stopped in his tracks looking at kuroo "i- i don't think she's home but there's leftovers, I think at least." 

kuroo noticed kenma not walking causing himself to stop "so ill be making food then" he laughed softly "come on" 

"n-no its okay- ill cook" kenma just wanted to be comfortable. 

kuroo looked at him "okay whats up, you've been acting weird all day" 

kenma pouted some then continued walking "i have not" 

kuroo sighed, best to drop the conversation before it got worse. he walked into kenmas home and sighed once more seeing his mother not home. "ill cook, get started on your homework. "

"okay mom" kenma rolled his eyes 

"its daddy- because im male-" kuroo panicked, the first part came out too sultry for his liking. he worried kenma would be uncomfortable. instead kenma rolled his eyes "okay "daddy"" he said in a mocking voice before going up to his room. kuroo was left with his heart pounding so loud he thought the neighbors could hear it. 

\- weekend-

kenma found himself smiling wide as he stretched in his bed. today was the day he could buy milk bread, a new outfit and some of his favorite boba tea. he has been waiting for this all week! 

getting up and heading towards the showe, he managed to take quick shower. drying his now apple scented hair. once his hair was dry he started to curl it, having soft curls as the final product. he hummed softly and made his way to the closet, pulling out the cat overall dress and a white ruffled crop top. 

as kenma got older the more he started to dress up, now doing his hair and makeup to look different. he decided to go with soft pink eyeshadow and some blush then putting some shiny lipgloss on his lips. looking at what needed to be done still he decided to put on white ruffle socks and a pair of his black converse. he grabbed his purse taking one last look in the mirror then heading out to start his adventure. 

he headed towards the bakery first for his usual milk bread and jasmine boba tea (so good omg). when he got inside he was greeted by the usual overly cheery cashier "taiga! welcome back! the usual?" 

kenma nodded and smiled as he paid then found himself a table by the window. despite not liking people, he loved to people watch. the waiter brought over his bread and drink bowing before turning his head, kenma froze and watched the waiter "taiga right? erm- im sorry im bad at this- um.."

kenma gave a gentle smile as he watched the waiter stutter "take your time its alright" 

"you look very beautiful today.. um is the overalls new? sorry thats weird i-" 

kenma couldn't help but giggle at the waiter "it is new yes, good eye its my first time wearing it since I got it. I appreciate the compliment" 

the waiter nearly looked star struck after hearing kenmas giggle "i- you're welcome.. ill leave you alone now. enjoy!" 

kenma smiled softly then nodded "thank you" he watched the waiter leave then opened his milk bread box. he gave a small gasp to see it shaped like a cat, he didnt know it came in shapes! he smiled as he snapped a picture before beginning to eat. he asked for a refill of his boba tea before he left, heading onto his next adventure. 

he nearly froze when he saw a familiar face and familiar hair. multiple faces that he knew would recognize him soon. he quickly made his way into the nearest shop, this catching the attention of akaashi who excused himself and followed the blond.

kenma froze when he saw akaashi, it was only a matter of time before he recognized him too; if he hadn't already. 

"kenma?" 

fuck.


	4. Akaashi & Apple Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this doesn't follow the manga that well considering Bokuto and Kuroo are already best buddies and Akaashi and Kenma have met several times before.
> 
> Also im way too excited about this story so I had to give another chapter for you beautiful readers <3

_fuck._

_what the hell do I do now?_

Thoughts were racing in kenmas head, he didnt need to wear blush today because he was pretty sure he looked like a tomato. he felt so sick, no one was supposed to know. he had been so, so careful.

"ken-"

"please don't tell!" words were spitting out of kenmas mouth before he knew it, his arms making an X form as he looked away in panic.

Akaashi gave a small smile "I won't. I don't gain anything from telling them, its not my place to-" he paused when he heard Bokuto's loud ass entering the store. "AGGGGAAAASSSSHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ARE YOU IN HERE?"

followed by Kuroo's "shut the hell up Bokuto Jesus! we're inside!" he apologized to the store clerk.

Akaashi looked at kenma who's once bright red face had turned ghost white. without thinking he grabbed kenmas hand and rushed into one of the stores curtain dressing rooms. he happened to choose nearly the smallest one. how unfortunate. he held his breath as he heard them walk by the dressing rooms 

"do you think he's in one of those?" bokuto asked

"if he is lets NOT open any of them in case another person is changing." kuroo rolled his eyes

Akaashi looked down at kenma and gave a slight smile, hearing them leave the store. "I think the coast is clear now-"

kenma hugged Akaashi so tightly he was scared to breathe. when kenma pulled away he could swear kenma had a blush on his face. he did have to admit kenma looked adorable, he reached his hand up and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. when he realized what he was doing he pulled his hand away "I- I - sorry.."

kenma gave a soft smile "its okay, I should be thanking you. I just haven't been able to tell them yet... especially kuroo"

Akaashi nodded "your secret is safe with me kenma. but you do- gosh um... you look good- it suits you." 

kenma gave a soft giggle "I didnt think you could be flustered Akaashi."

"keiji." 

"im sorry?" kenma looked up at him

"call me Keiji" Akaashi smiled 

kenma turned red and nodded "o-okay, keiji. you should probably head back they'll get worried." 

"wait- can I - why am I so bad at this - can I have your number?" Akaashi looked like a sad puppy (owl)

kenma nodded and smiled "give me your phone and ill put it in" 

Akaashi handed kenma his phone and watched him put it in. he smiled so wide when he looked at his phone to see 'Kenma' with a cat beside it. _why was his heart so happy?_ akaashi watched kenma quickly leave the store, whether it was to avoid anymore embarrassment or to avoid running into anyone else that he didnt know. what he did know was that he wanted to see kenma again and sometime soon.

kenma decided it was best to head home, he has experienced enough excitement for the day. now it was time to play video games and text Akaashi... a lot.. he wasn't entirely sure how or why but talking to the taller raven haired man made him happy, maybe a little too happy? when he walked into his home he released a breath he didnt realize he had been holding. "too much for one day." he whined as he walked upstairs.

he huffed softly clearly upset he didnt get to finish all his errands that he was so excited about before. he changed out of the overall dress and into a fuzzy cardigan with matching shorts ( [fuzzy short set](https://images.app.goo.gl/xfKEx9qoQFEuAaSEA) ) and a cream fuzzy tank top. then his phone buzzed 

_New message from Akaashi: hey, would you want to do something soon? If not that's okay_

kenma turned bright red before responding ' _Sure! When did you want to?'_ he bit his lip nervously before pressing send seeing an immediate response

_'By chance are you free right now..?'_

Kenma found himself squeaking nervously and rushing towards the window to look out, seeing Akaashi with a small bag. 

' _I brought apple pie... I heard it was your favorite.'_

' _But im not wearing normal clothes..? are you sure?'_ Kenma found himself texting back nervously, quickly tidying up his room and making his bed so Akaashi would have a place to sit. 

his phone buzzed again ' _I don't mind. im sure you look cute'_

fuck.

kenma quickly went downstairs and rushed the taller boy inside. akaashis eyes widened at the outfit kenma was in then gave a soft blush followed by a smile "see you do look cute. sorry for the intrusion."

"I was just playing games its fine" kenma smiled some "thank you for the apple pie." he took the bag then led Akaashi upstairs "um Keiji, did they give you a hard time?"

"oh no I said I ran into an old friend and got caught up. they were fine" Akaashi smiled "may I sit?" he motioned to the bed and sat down once kenma nodded "you have a lot of gaming stuff, what games do you play?"

"oh im a big fan of Pokemon, Zelda, monster hunters, call of duty, destiny isn't bad, hmmmm always down for a Mario kart race" kenma sat in his desk chair and turned to face Akaashi "did you want to play any games?"

"im sure I can whoop your ass at Mario kart" Akaashi grinned 

"you're on keiji!" kenma grinned and handed him the controller.

eight races later and kenma gave a defeated sigh "how could yooooouuuuuuuu!!" kenma whined as he flopped on the bed dramatically "no one has ever beaten me!" 

"you have to race against Bokuto-san he's so bad you get a lot of practice" he laughed softly 

"makes sense, wow I didnt realize how late it was- erm do you want to stay the night?" kenma fiddled with his cardigan nervously 

"oh I don't want to impose- crap it is late I don't think the train is running now." Akaashi checked his phone then looked at kenma

"keiji I don't mind- if you don't."

"I don't mind, I can sleep on the floor-"

"nonsense, we can share the bed" 

Akaashi turned bright red as he nodded.

"I sleep by the wall so you can take the outside" kenma mumbled as he grabbed his PSP then curled under the covers. Akaashi found himself turning redder as each moment passed, hearing the soft sounds of clicking. he assumed kenma was playing his PSP. he hummed softly as he felt kenma curl into his side, the sound of the PSP disappearing and replaced with soft snores. Akaashi felt his heart melting, pounding in his ears. 

_fuck._


	5. Jealousy isn't a Good Look, or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo was jealous that Akaashi has swept his precious kitten off his feet. Bokuto was jealous that a pudding head cat could make his owl smile and laugh. 
> 
> Akaashi didnt like the way this pretty cashier was looking at his kenma and he definitely didn't like this annoying waiter.
> 
> Jealousy isn't a good look, or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma goes by Taiga when he is out
> 
> Lets see who the cheery cashier is

Kuroo was jealous. 

No doubt about it.

Bokuto was jealous.

They both had no idea when Kenma and Akaashi became such good friends but they were infuriated. They had noticed the constant texting between the two and the smiles on each others faces. Kenma smiling??? Its such a rare sight to kuroo. His heart _ached_ with jealousy, HE wanted to be the one to make kenma smile not some other setter. Weeks had gone by and Kuroo had noticed Akaashi leaving kenmas house more and more. Anger began to fuel him. then kuroo did what he would soon regret

"Yo Akaashi!" Kuroo yelled as he made his way to the raven haired setter 

"hey Kuroo-san what's up?" Akaashi looked plain

"what do you want with _my_ kitten? what are you-"

"im sorry to interrupt kuroo but kenma and I are just friends. we play video games and I help him with homework and we occasionally talk about volleyball." _he_ _definitely wasn't going to mention the cuddling.._

"oh, that's all? you guys just talk an awful lot and I see the way he smiles at his phone." kuroo frowned, feeling slightly embarrassed now

"are you sure he's texting me during that time or looking at memes?" Akaashi looked away from him, trying to find a blush forming. _he smiles at his phone? is it because of me?_ thoughts rushed through his head 

"oh I just thought it was from texting you- bokuto has noticed too." kuroo sighed softly "sorry to bother you."

"Kuroo-san, we may not be the best of friends like you and Bokuto-san but you are still my friend. you didnt bother me. if you love _your kitten_ so much maybe you should tell him." Akaashi looked at him with such a plain expression kuroo couldn't read it

"erm have safe travels." kuroo turned red and made his way back towards his house

Akaashi let out a sigh as he made his way towards the train station, _why did I say that? I don't want him to confess.... do I?_

Akaashi found another sigh leaving his mouth when he saw bokuto standing in front of his door. "Bokuto-san can I help you?"

"we need to talk." 

"of course we do, as if one friend bombarding me wasn't enough. please do come in" Akaashi spoke with just a hint of salt in his voice

"kuroo talked to you?" bokuto asked as he followed Akaashi inside then to his room

Akaashi was surprised to hear him so quiet for once. He closed the door before answering "yes"

"WHHAAAAAATTTT THATS NOT FAIR I SAID I WAS GOING TO TALK TO YOU FIRST" bokuto whined

ah, there it is. Akaashi sighed softly "so you two planned to talk to me about kenma?"

"well yes, we want to know what's going on" he sat on the floor by akaashis bed

"why does anything have to be going on? what's wrong with being friends with someone?" 

"why are you getting so- you like kenma don't you?" bokuto sounded sad

Akaashi didnt respond but bokuto seemed to know by the red now engulfing his cheeks.

"oh I get it I-"

"what's wrong with liking him and you?" Akaashi finally spoke

"wait what-"

"I said what's wrong with liking him AND you AND possibly kuroo."

it was bokutos turn to become bright red "a-a-aggaaaaaassshhiii you don't - you don't like me"

"how rude of you to deny what im feeling, but guess that settles as a rejection right?"

bokuto _panicked_ "Akaashi I love you what- no don't take it as a rejection- I didnt think you would like someone like me.." 

"well I do. but I also really like kenma."

"o-oh.. well maybe we can all hang out one day again. kenmas been kinda distant on going out with us." 

_yeah and I know why._ a secret that he and Akaashi share made Akaashi like him so much more. a secret just between the two of them.

that weekend akaashi asked kenma out on a date. kenma at first seemed hesitant but soon agreed. Akaashis heart seemed to _swell_ with joy. ( [akaashi date 1 🥵](https://images.app.goo.gl/YtqX5MBfhXhFgbos9) ) as akaashi got ready slipping into his khaki slacks, white turtle neck and plaid cardigan he sighed softly. _am I too dressed up? whats the weather like? will kenma get cold? will I get cold? is the turtle neck too much?_ thoughts raced through his head as he groaned softly. no this outfit was perfect. once he was ready he texted kenma to say he was on the way. 

kenma was nervous. his heart _racing and pounding_ as he got ready. ( [kenmas date 1](https://images.app.goo.gl/4PGYQG4GCJYEGY6u5) ) he put on a blue and cream plaid skirt and a cream tank top then a matching blue cardigan. putting on some cream ruffle socks then matching blue flats. he squeaked softly as he finished twisting two separate pieces ( [hairstyle 1](https://images.app.goo.gl/bdVguQ7xjQPpTsbh6) ). looking at his phone he felt himself smiling ' _ill be ready when you get here! see you soon x'_ he finished his makeup and gave one last look before heading downstairs. 

when akaashi arrived kenma was pretty sure a moan left his mouth, even if it was a quiet one. a soft blush crept onto akaashis cheeks "you look really beautiful kenma" Akaashi spoke softly 

kenma smiled and grabbed akaashis sleeve softly. "call me taiga when we're out- if you don't mind." Akaashi nodded as they made their way towards the bakery. once inside they were greeted by a chipper cashier

"welcome taiga and guest! my my taiga is this a date?~" the teasing in the cashiers voice made kenma blush 

"oikawa hush. this is akaashi. and yes a date." kenma turned red at the thought 

"my my~ hinata won't be happy to hear that, he's taking quite a liking to you taiga." oikawa teased "I know your usual but what about you handsome?" 

akaashi was thrown off by this encounter, who was hinata? what business does oikawa have with kenma? why was he jealous over someone he didnt know? "um whats your usual taiga?" 

"jasmine boba tea and milk bread" kenma looked at him 

"hmm milk bread sounds good but do you have strawberry boba?"

"we sure do!" oikawa spoke as chipper as ever 

"hmm ill have that then" Akaashi spoke as he got out his wallet to pay. oikawa looked at kenma with a grin then mouthed "he's cute" causing a blush to form on kenmas face 

they went to kenmas usual booth and sat across from each other. hinata brought out their orders and grinned widely "taiga you look stunning today i- oh im sorry! I threw in an apple pie danish because I know its your favorite. anyways take care" 

kenma felt the faintest blush cross his cheeks. "thank you hinata" 

Akaashi watched the blush on kenmas face then looked at hinata. he felt his stomach turn with jealousy. "so are you two-"

"keiji he just compliments me and occasionally throws in a free danish." kenma looked at him, the innocence showing in his eyes. Akaashi felt his heart soften at the look.

"alright, sorry i guess I shouldn't be-" 

"jealousy is a good look on you, keiji" kenma purred as he teasingly moved his leg against akaashis. Akaashi looked at him with hunger in his eyes "dont tease me kenma" he whispered kenmas name

kenma grinned "why not? its all the more fun." he took a sip of his boba tea then looked at akaashis "can i try the strawberry?" 

Akaashi nodded and handed him the drink with a smile. he watched kenma take a sip and grinned when his eyes lit up. "is it good?" he laughed softly 

kenma nodded "its so good! I'll have to get this from now on." 

"glad I could help you try something new" Akaashi smiled. kenmas face seems to drop at the sound of someone entering the café. Akaashi turned around which seemed to be something he would regret. bokutos cheery self seemed to spot them and made his way over. kenma turned to face the wall turning bright red. 

"hey guys! oh Akaashi are you on a date? wait- why do-"

"this is taiga, and yes we're on a date" Akaashi looked at him 

"i thought you liked kenma-" bokuto froze when kenmas face turned to meet his "k-ken- kawaii..." bokuto stammered 

kenma bit his lip nervously "hey bokuto." 

_not again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thankful everyone has been enjoying this story! This is my first poly fic so bare with me! I have been wanting to write this for so long and now im doing it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: If you have a problem with bokuakakuroken ship then don't read, please respect everyones ships. Thank you! <3


	6. Hey, Hey, Hey What if We All Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto comes up with a plan, akaashi and kenma cant tell if he's serious. 
> 
> hinata has a boyfriend?
> 
> Hinata is older than kenma thx

bokuto was speechless. he had no idea what to say. kenma as a girl? kenma in a skirt? kenma on a _date?_ with _his_ akaashi? oh right... akaashi liked them both.. he could understand why. kenma looked good. so good, it took everything in him to not do anything. 

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi looked concerned. bokuto found his face even redder as he dat next to akaashi. 

"im sorry to interrupt but does kuroo-"

"no kuroo doesn't know. id wish for you not to tell him please." 

"i won't but he'd find it super hot." Bokuto grinned "but you do look so good, mind if I tag along on the rest of your date?" 

kenma turned red as he looked at Akaashi "i-i dont mind if he doesnt" 

akaashi smiled "why wouldn't I want my two favorites to have a date" 

bokuto grinned cheeky "well ken-"

"its taiga" Akaashi spoke looking at bokuto 

bokuto nodded "nice name, _taiga"_

kenma turned red and gave such a gentle smile that made bokuto _melt._ now he understood why akaashi had fallen for kenma. hinatas chipper self found his way back towards their table with a smile "can i get you anything?" 

bokuto nodded "ill have a Java Frappuccino please" 

hinata nodded then made his way towards the back, not before catching kenmas eyes and giving a wink. kenma huffed softly he wanted to know more about this chipper waiter. 

when Hinata came back with the drink he handed kenma a napkin with his phone number on it. kenma turned even redder as he read the note. 

"tsk" Akaashi looked at his drink, bokuto looked at Akaashi then kenma "whats the matter?" 

"its his phone number.." kenma bit his lip 

bokuto found himself feeling jealous "well want me to talk to him?" 

"n-no! its not a problem bokuto.." kenma bit his lip 

"tsk. and I was ready to mess the poor boy up" Bokuto grinned "wait"

"what is it?" Akaashi and kenma spoke looking at bokuto 

"hear me out, but what if we all dated?" bokuto asked 

Akaashi found himself turning red at bokutos comment "b-bokuto-san, are you serious?"

"totally, but I gotta have my best bro involved too. he's a simp for _his kitten_." 

kenma felt like a tomato again. "I cant tell him yet.. but about the dating thing.. I wouldn't be opposed? but also I'd be nervous.. I haven't dated anyone before let alone three people" 

akaashi smiled softly "we'll guide you _kitten._ you seem to like that pet name" 

bokuto grinned "now we just have to let kuroo find out, I can feel a nose bleed coming" 

\- later that day - 

hinata hummed softly as he entered his loft apartment "im home!" he called cheery as ever 

terushima grinned coming down stairs "hey babe, how was work? find any fresh meat?" 

hinata rolled his eyes "i found this adorable guy that does some cross dressing, goes by taiga. I give him my number" 

terushima grinned "see isn't an open relationship fun?" 

hinata grinned "I also think oikawa and iwaizumi are very attractive too." 

terushima smiled "well if that cute boy texts, invite him over I'd love to meet him~ what about oikawa though? he's quite handsome." 

"oh yeah ill text him see if he's interested." he smiled and pecked his lovers lips, then his phone rang 

_New message: Maybe Kenma_

' _hey its taiga but my actual name is kenma... sorry it took so long to text you.'_

hinata felt himself grinning "look who just texted" he showed his phone and noticed his boyfriend grinning "shoot invite them both over, the more the merrier!" 

hinata nodded as he responded back to kenma

' _hey no worries, what are you doing tonight? my boyfriend said I could invite you and oikawa over if you wanted to.'_

kenma was currently hanging out with bokuto and akaashi in his room. the look of panic made Akaashi worry "whats up?" 

"he wants to hang out tonight? and he has a boyfriend?" kenma was confused.

"do you want to go over there?" Akaashi asked softly 

"i mean yeah I do but ill be nervous.." kenma pouted 

"look we can take you over there and one of us can come back to walk you home if you want?" bokuto asked looking at kenmas expressions 

kenma nodded and looked at his phone "ill tell him" 

_'hey that sounds good, what's your address ill head over there soon?'_

_'great! my address is 20xxx avenue'_

"its not far from here, thank god." kenma gave a soft smile "let me change then we can go." 

( [kenma outfit](https://images.app.goo.gl/qDFd4MJcJEmZcXFJ6) ) kenma changed into a pair of leggings and an oversized grey sweater. he hummed softly as he did some touch ups on his makeup then walked onto his room "ready?" 

"why do you always look so good?" Akaashi groaned.

bokuto was biting his lip some as he stared at kenma "you do look good." 

"this is my comfy, lazy outfit" kenma spoke confused, he slipped on some flats and grabbed his key before heading outside with them. he was nervous about going to hinatas but _whats the worst that could happen?_

' _im here?'_ kenma quickly textes once he arrived waving goodbye to akaashi and bokuto. hinata opened the door giving kenma the biggest hug that threw kenma off. kenma squeaked softly as he hugged back "wow um-" 

"sorry kenma! you're just so cute and I'm excited to hang out, come in come in meet terushima! and get to know oikawa!" hinata spoke chipper 

kenma nodded "pardon the intrusion!" he took off his shoes and froze when he saw another man standing in front of him a sly smirk on his face. "im terushima" 

"t-tongue ring.." kenmas eyes widened 

"wanna try it out?" he grinned 

"now now lets not scare taiga." oikawa spoke up, grabbing kenmas wrists and guiding him to the couch "listen don't mind them they like to pry on any new flesh that comes in the door." 

"new flesh? wait- aren't you two dating?" kenma asked confused 

"we have an open relationship pretty." terushima sat next to kenma. kenma taking the corner of the couch and curling his knees to his chest "whats it like?" 

"the open relationship?" hinata asked as he sat down, watching kenma nod "well im dating terushima but im also with oikawa and his boyfriend." 

kenmas eyes widened "o-oh wow, you guys are okay with that? how does it work?" 

terushima grinned "pretty boy is so curious? why don't we show this pretty boy what we mean?" 

kenma froze, panic written all over his face. "c-can I use your bathroom?" 

hinata nodded "down the hall and to the left" 

kenma quickly got up and made his way to the bathroom, pulling out his phone. he hesitated for a moment before texting kuroo. 

' _are you busy?'_

_kuroo: no whats up?_

_'can you come get me? please im scared.'_

_kuroo: anything for you kitten. where are you?_

kenma sent the address and bit his lip nervously, leaving the restroom. "hinata can I speak with you?" 

hinata got up and walked over to him "whats wrong?" 

"i asked my friend to come and get me because im uncomfortable. you seem great and I'd love to be friends but im going to leave. maybe another time just us." kenma frowned 

"i understand kenma. I'm sorry about him, he can be overwhelming." hinata rubbed his neck nervously 

"im going to wait outside okay? thanks for the invite.." kenma walked outside after putting on his shoes. 

kuroo arrived shortly after, a panic expression on his face "kitten!" 


	7. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued of chapter 6 so this is a little shorter <3 thank you all for reading!

kuroo froze when he saw kenma, his mind racing and his chest thumping. he didnt know what to do, he didnt know how to react. his kitten was not _his_ kitten. right? he bent over panting softly from running all the way to kenmas location. 

the small pudding head noticed and got up making his way towards kuroo nervously "k-kuroo?" 

the way kenma said his name he could hear the concern and hurt. kuroo stood up and hugged kenma into his chest "they didnt hurt you did they?" 

"n-no im fine I just got uncomfortable by one of the guys... he has a tongue ring.." 

kuroo laughed softly "terushima, yeah I know him. anyways let's get you home shall we?" 

kenma nodded and gave a soft smile. he wasn't going to lie it hurt that kuroo didn't mention his clothes but maybe that was okay too. or maybe kuroo just had really, really good self control. 

when kuroo and kenma got to his house, kenma felt a soft kiss on his head "you scared the hell out of me, don't do it again" 

kenma nodded and looked at him "im sorry, akaashi and bokuto had walked me there-"

"why have you been hanging out with them so much? what about me? what's wrong with me?" 

kenma frowned "nothings wrong with you kuroo.." 

"it feels like there is you guys won't even-" his words were cut off when he felt a soft pair of lips meet his cheek 

"what was-" 

"you talk too much kuroo. come inside, I don't want to be alone." kenma grabbed his hand and led him inside. kuroo was speechless, kenma _never_ wanted anyone to stay too long. he always loved to be alone. kuroo sat on the bed, _finally_ taking in how kenma looked 

"kitten-" 

"let me talk please." kuroo nodded "good. I didnt want to hang out with you after school, after practice, on the weekends because I feel uncomfortable in my uniform or "normal" boy clothes. I feel more comfortable in skirts and dresses. I was terrified to tell you and was planning on keeping it a secret but first akaashi found out then bokuto and now you. also im dating them??" kenma said the last part as more of a question 

"y-youre dating them? kenma i don't care if you dress like that but i care that your first boyfriends are akaashi and bokuto-"

"why? did you always think it would be you?" 

"well, yeah. whats wrong with that?" kuroo turned red 

"nothings wrong with it baka! I just wish you would've told me sooner. although bokuto did say he wanted you included." kenma looked at kuroo 

"so can I ask some questions?" 

"go for it" 

"how long have you been dressing like this?" 

"since middle school, probably younger but I dont really remember" kenma felt himself blush "anyways its late... I appreciate you coming to get me but let's head to bed before I become grumpy. I'll answer things in the morning." 

kuroo nodded and felt kenma curl into his side. his heart began racing and his stomach still full of jealousy. he didnt want to miss out on these moments with kenma, so if he got to see kenma and cuddle and kiss him whenever he wanted. he would agree to the dating. he just didn't realize how much he would grow to love it. 


	8. How Can I Breathe if I Feel like I'm Drowning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has mentioned bullying, angst and protective kuroo. 
> 
> please forgive me

_"look at him, he's unbelievable. what makes him think he can dress like that?"_

_"hey pretty boy do you want a taste?"_

_"no dont dude you'll catch the disease."_

_"what disease?"_

_"the gay disease." daisho spoke as they taunted and laughed over kenma, who was tired enough to go to school out of his uniform._

kenma gasped as he sat up quickly, clutching his shirt. sweat dripping down his forehead. "why did i have that dream?" he winced at the thought. now the closest people to him knew his secret. was that why? they were _nothing_ like daisho. he checked his phone seeing the group chat between kuroo, bokuto and akaashi. a soft smile left his lips as he read their "good mornings" 

he sighed softly as he laid back down, texting his mom saying he's gotten sick. she replied with 'okay ill call the school'. he sighed again as he turned off his phone, he wasn't in the mood for anyone today. his heart hurt, the constant nightmares replaying in his mind as he tried to sleep. 

the _annoying, repetitive_ doorbell seemed to wake kenma up from _another_ nightmare. he stumbled out of his room and downstairs to the door. opening it he froze when he saw kuroo "ive been call- kenma are you okay?" 

"yeah, im fine. I'm not going to school today- sorry I turned off my phone to get some rest.." kenma spoke, wiping the sweat off his forehead. kuroo looked sad "alright, ill get your coursework then" 

"thank you" kenma gave a small smile then closed the door. he headed back towards his room and groaned softly. _great._

kuroo noticed something odd with what kenma said, he _never_ turned his phone off. ever. he texted bokuto and akaashi separately to inform them about kenma, of course they worried all throughout the school day. after classes were over bokuto, akaashi and kuroo decided to meet up to see kenma. they all knew _something was wrong,_ they just didn't know what it was. kuroo smiling proudly as he got several apple pies for kenma, they made their way to his house.

"come to think of it, I havent really seen kenmas mom around that much" kuroo spoke up

"do you think that's why he's upset?" bokuto asked 

"i don't know honestly. I usually know him like the back of my hand but since he wouldn't spend time with me for so long I have no idea now" 

"Kuroo-san you can't blame him for that. he wasnt even going to tell us" Akaashi frowned 

"i know but it hurts still.." 

akaashi nodded "lets just do our best to help him. is he sick or?" 

"he was sweating and looked _exhausted._ more exhausted than when he's stayed up playing games. and him saying he turned his phone off really shocked me." kuroo spoke, walking up to kenmas door. he knocked a few times then rang the doorbell.

when no response happened he frowned "do you think he left?" 

"try the door, see if he left it unlocked." Bokuto looked at them 

kuroo sighed softly as he turned the door knob watching the door open "that klutz." he mumbled "pardon the intrusion!" they yelled as they shuffled inside the house. 

"it looks like he hasn't been down here since you showed up Kuroo-san." 

"hes probably in his room. let's go" kuroo spoke as he guided them upstairs. as they opened the door to kenmas room they froze, the small pudding head was curled up _sobbing._ kuroo set the pie down then made his way to the smaller boy, wrapping him into his arms "kitten.. whats wrong?" 

"kitten you need to breathe" Akaashi spoke softly, sitting on the bed 

"h-how can i breathe when i feel like im drowning?" kenma hiccups through the sobs 

they felt their hearts break at kenmas words. they curled around the sobbing boy and tried their best to wipe his tears away. the red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks made them want to protect him _so_ much more than they already wanted.

"kitten, can you tell us whats wrong?" Akaashi finally asked after kenmas crying seemed to die down 

"i-im sorry about this... I just kept having nightmares" kenma frowned as he sniffled 

"do you want to talk about it?" kuroo kissed his head so gently 

"it was memories from before.. i just - i guess I panicked because now you all know my secret and I guess i don't want you all to bully me-"

"who the hell has been bullying you?" kuroo snapped 

the harshness in his voice stunned kenma, akaashi and bokuto looked at kuroo "calm down youll scare him." 

"no, I need to know what asshole has caused my kenma so much pain-"

"this isnt the time but hes _our_ kenma." Bokuto looked at kuroo 

"right, right. anyways tell me who kenma." 

"daisho.." kenma mumbled 

"no way- he just- he really did? this assholes going to get his ass beat!" Kuroo yelled 

kenma winced slightly "it happened a while ago kuroo...." 

"well this asshole transferred to our school and was asking where you were today and if you were still pretty boy." kuroo spat "oh hes getting his ass kicked." 

"yeah! I'll help out too!" bokuto cheered 

"no no, this is not the tactic we should approach Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san." 

"why not?" they both pouted 

"because first off you'll get suspended or expelled for fighting, AND im sure kenma wants less drama." Akaashi sighed softly 

"oh, i guess you're right.. but look at him" kuroo pouted and pointed to the sniffling boy 

"he needs our support and love right now, not violence." Akaashi smiled softly 

they both nodded and tried their best to cheer kenma up. the small pudding head after a while allowed himself to start feeling better, knowing they wouldn't leave him was a comfort. when Kenma was feeling better he asked for the pie, who in return got a scold from kuroo "you need more than pie kenma. I'll go make something" he got up and paused when kenma tugged his sleeve "yes?" 

"take me with you" the pudding head boy pouted causing kuroo to laugh softly "alright lets all go then" he picked kenma up and carried him downstairs. kenma wrapped his arms and legs around Kuroo, burying his head in the crook of kuroos neck. Akaashi and bokuto followed behind, staring in awh are the smaller boy. Akaashi was kind enough to help kuroo cook since one of his arms was full. 

when kuroo was done cooking akaashi gathered plates for everyone. kuroo sent kenma down on the couch and sighed softly "you gotta eat kitten." 

"fine" he grumbled quietly and took the plate "thank you for the meal!" 

kuroo smiled softly as he sat next to kenma, akaashi sitting next to kenma as well. "are you feeling any better?" 

"yeah I am, thanks to you guys" kenma gave the most gentle smile, if they hadn't known he was crying earlier they never would've guessed that. 

"good, we're glad. now about the dating thing"

kenma nodded and looked at kuroo who smiled and nodded "im in" 


	9. Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata convinces kenma to go out for coffee as a make up for his boyfriend.
> 
> jealous,,,,,, akaashi,,,,,, ????? 🥵
> 
> savior ,,,,, akaashi,,,,???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for delayed chapter <3

hinata called kenma bright and early Saturday morning. kenma _hated_ being woken up, especially at 7 AM! WHAT WAS HE THINKING?! kenma groaned as he answered the phone "moshi, moshi?" 

"ah kenma good morning! did I wake you?" 

"um yeah- hinata whats up?" 

"agh please call me shoyo, anyways can I take you out for coffee around 11? I feel awfully bad about my boyfriend and want to make it up to you." hinata sounded sad 

kenma huffed softly "yeah erm sure. that sounds fine, where?" 

"café crow! at 11! ill see you then!" hinata cheered 

kenma nodded though hinata couldn't see it "yeah ill see you then" he hung up and rubbed his face trying to figure out _who_ was laying next to him. he gave a soft smile seeing kuroo, then looked around his room to see Akaashi and bokuto on the floor. _what the hell_ _happened? oh right, I was sad and they took care of me._ Kenma crawled out of bed and tip toed downstairs, furrowing his brows to see another note with cash under it. _lovely._

kenma found his way to the fridge to start making breakfast for everyone. he hummed softly as he started to make pancakes and eggs. he put his headphones in and started humming to the tunes, moving some as he continued to cook. strong and soft arms found their way around kenmas waist, a head resting on his shoulder. kenma squeaked softly as he took out a headphone then looked at the figure "a-ak- keiji! Good morning." 

"mm good morning kitten" he gave a sleepy smile "what are you cooking kitten?"

"pancakes and eggs for you all - erm im going out with someone at 11." kenma spoke feeling akaashis grip tighten slightly 

"alright, I think im hanging out with osamu today." his voice still slightly raspy

that was a weakness to kenma. he hummed in response "what's the fun game plan with osamu?" he just wanted to hear akaashis voice again

"mm probably eat some onigiri from his families shop then go to a park"

"you really love onigiri don't you?"

"you really love apple pie don't you?"

kenma laughed in response, the rest of the time was in silence but kenma didnt mind. once he was done cooking he got a plate for akaashi then said he was going to wake the other two. akaashi nodded and thanked him as kenma smiled and headed upstairs "oi"

kenma huffed seeing the two sleeping boys, walking over to kuroo first he gently shook kuroo "oi I made breakfast" 

bokuto seemed to rise at the word "breakfast" "DID YOU REALLY? THANKS SO MUCH KITTEN!" he quickly kissed kenmas head then rushed downstairs

"so loud...." kenma mumbled as he sat at the edge of the bed "kuroo, wake up!"

"tetsu!"

that caught his attention. a sleepy kuroo rolled over to face kenma, red cheeks showing "Morin' kitten" he purred. kenma felt his cheeks flush "g-get up Baka I made breakfast." he mumbled and got up

kuroo grabbed his shirt "are you feeling better?" 

kenma gave a soft smile and nodded "yeah, I am. now come join us"

"okay" kuroo smiled

ten thirty rolled around quicker then kenma wanted part of him was dreading this coffee meeting but he decided to get ready. kuroo, bokuto and akaashi were _jealous._ kenma didnt tell them who he was meeting. as kenma got ready they got even more jealous.

"kitten you look awfully good." kuroo whined

kenma looked over at kuroo as he pulled an oversized brown sweater over his head. ( [kenmas otd)](https://images.app.goo.gl/hQegf88xrkZGJ1D78)

"thanks kuro, but its just coffee." kenma mumbled as he walked into the bathroom to change into his dark jeans. he had already looked at the weather and knew he'd be cold, since he's always cold. he did a soft blush and added some mascara and lipgloss then walked back into the bedroom. 

"you look cute kitten" akaashi smiled softly, kenma felt his heart _flutter_. bokuto grabbed kenma into a hug and cheered "KITTEN ALWAYS LOOKS GOOD"

everyone swore kenma looked like a terrified cat, even shuddering with panic. "s-so loud.." was all kenma said. kuroo seemed to notice his childhood friend in a panic and pulled him away from bokuto. 

"dude we've been over this, inside voice"

"bokuto-san doesn't know inside voice"

"maybe he should learn for _his_ precious kitten" kuroo spoke with his sly smile. kenma didnt have to look at kuroo and knew which one he was wearing. 

bokuto pouted softly "im sorry kitten, I get over excited."

kenma nods slowly "its okay, now I need to grab my shoes and leave." 

they nodded and moved out of kenmas way. kenma grabbed his Adidas and slipped them on "do I really look okay?"

they nodded again, quicker this time. kenma felt a blush cover his cheeks. "alright then ill be going, everyone else go to kuros"

they huffed then followed kenma outside, kenma looked at the time 10:50 displaying on his phone. he winced at the thought of being late then mapped where the cafe was. he internally cheered for it only being a five minute walk. he said goodbye to everyone then headed towards the cafe, anxiety starting to rumble in his stomach. 

he arrived exactly at 10:55 seeing the orange haired boy standing outside already. when hinata saw kenma he cheered and waved "taiga!"

kenma smiled at the thought of hinata respecting his privacy. "hey shoyo, have you been waiting long?"

"erm no only a couple minutes but I didnt say until 11 so its fine. I was too excited" hinata smiled wide, kenma could swear the sun was inside hinata "anyways are you ready to go in?"

kenma nodded and took a deep breath. its a new place, he can do this. hinata smiled as he walked to the cashier "hello!"

"welcome to cafe crow, what can I get started for you?" 

"not like that noya you have to have more enthusiasm!" a silver headed man spoke "no cashier for you!" 

"but im good at it!" noya whined

"well get better at it" suga gave a smile that seemed to terrify noya, who quickly nodded then walked to the coffee machine. "my apologies, welcome to cafe crow!"

"um no worries, ill have a lemonade refresher and a slice of apple crumble cake"

kenma looked over the menu then bit his cheek nervously "um a slice of apple pie then apple juice?" he said the last more as a question

suga gave a gentle smile "if you're a fan of coffee or boba tea we do have a caramel apple flavor." 

"o-oh that sounds nice um-" 

hinata interrupted "we'll take both"

suga nodded and smiled "10.67" 

hinata nodded and pulled out his wallet, kenma gave a panicked look which hinata noticed "I told you I was making up for my awful boyfriend scaring you. its fine"

kenma nodded slowly then looked down. hinata paid and then they found a table. "hey I am really sorry about him"

"I know, its okay. I guess I wasn't expecting all of that to happen" 

hinata nodded and frowned "still though-"

"please stop feeling bad, im fine. I promise you im fine." kenma looked at him 

an _awfully_ _panicked_ waiter seemed to deliver the food and drinks. he was extremely tall too. kenma took note of his height, was he anxious because he was worried about stepping on someone? His energy was definitely different from hinatas or that other cashier noya. 

"e-excuse me I have apple crumble cake" hinata motioned to himself as Asahi set down the plate "a slice of apple pie" hinata motioned to kenma "lemonade refresher?" hinata pointed back to himself then told Asahi "the other two drinks are for the lovely sitting across from me" 

Asahi nodded and set the drinks down, quickly scurrying away. kenma felt his cheeks were on fire. "t-thank you"

hinata nodded then took a bite of his crumble cake "oh its so good here, I have to figure out the recipe!"

kenma was thrown off by his first reaction then took a bite, his eyes lit up with excitement. this was probably the best apple pie _ever._ he squeaked softly and gave a bright smile. "is it good?" hinata asked softly 

kenma nodded "do you want to try it?" 

hinata found himself turning red "I- yeah can I?"

kenma nodded and moved the plate closer to hinata, who took a small bite then cheered himself "wow it really is good!"

kenma smiled gently and nodded. they stayed there for several hours, talking about anything and everything. then hinata asked if he wanted to go to a park nearby, kenma thought akaashi may be there so why not go. he nodded and carried his caramel apple tea towards the park. kenma and hinata found a park bench towards the back. kenmas golden eyes found akaashis gunmetal blue eyes. kenma felt his face flush and his -nonexistent - ears stand up. akaashi was with someone who kenma guessed was osamu. 

akaashi sent a smile and a nod towards kenma, causing kenma to turn redder and hide his face. "Baka" he mumbled softly. 

kenma liked people watching, but he hated when people watched him. he noticed a familiar face heading towards him and froze. hinata noticed the mood change and followed kenmas eyes "are you ok- do you know them?" 

"from a long time ago..." kenma winced slightly 

daisho found a mischievous grin on his face "well isnt it pretty boy. glad to know nothings changed." 

kenma closed his eyes tightly and waited for daisho to disappear. it unfortunately doesn't work that way. Akaashi took note of the encounter and was watching closely. hinata looked up at the man confused "is there a problem?"

"the problem is him-"

"shoyo let's just go-"

"nice to know you run away likes always. nothing really has changed." 

"hey fuck off. hes not doing anything wrong!" hinata yelled, kenma winced slightly watching the encounter.

daisho grinned "ay you two are dating thats why you're sticking up for him." 

kenma swore daisho made a snake noise after that. he frowned "w-we arent dating."

"ah, you're dating kuroo then right? he always seems to be wrapped around your finger and I don't understand why." 

akaashi slowly made his way over to the group noticing kenmas actions and how uncomfortable he's gotten in the past two minutes. Akaashi taps daisho on the shoulder then collides his fist with daishos cheek. "I think its you who should fuck off." 

kenmas eyes widened at akaashis actions, his face turning red.

"lets go home kitten." Akaashi spoke looking at kenma.

kenma nodded obediently "ill see you later shoyo, thank you for today" 

hinata nodded "yeah i should get going too." he headed off 

akaashi put an arm around kenma protectively then looked at him "are you okay?" 

"i should be asking you that! is your hand okay?" kenma panicked only causing akaashi to smile more, placing a kiss on kenmas head

"im better now"


	10. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I doing this chapter instead of a paper for school? yes
> 
> am I mad about it? nope

Kenma Kozume has never been kissed.

Well in a romantic way, he's been kissed on the head multiple times.

But never a kiss, kiss. Kuroo had spoken about kissing and how it feels when its the right person, how you get those _sparks._ Kenma wanted to experience that. He wanted to know how those _sparks_ felt, especially when kissing kuroo, or akaashi or bokuto. instead of attempting each time one of the boys _tried_ to kiss kenma he backed away in panic. He honestly didnt mean to but it was difficult for him, he had opened up to three amazing people, who are now his boyfriends but he can't seem to kiss them.

kenma kozume had enough of his anxiety. (lol what's that like.) 

he would be strong and kiss the next person he saw! 

_what if im bad at it? what if they don't want to kiss me anymore?_ kenma shook his head in frustration then watched his bedroom door intensely. the next person to walk in was akaashi.

_fuck._ he hoped his childhood friend would walk in first but akaashi was _always_ early. instead of sulking kenma got up, pulled his white overall skirt down fixing his stripped top and made his way to akaashi ( [kenma odd 2](https://images.app.goo.gl/UADd3kGpFXRyrzir7)). akaashi only watched a smile leaving his lips "hey kitt-" akaashi was cut off when a soft pair of lips met his. he froze at first then kissed back gently. 

a gasp was heard from the doorway, kenma and akaashi pulling away and turning their heads to meet their boyfriends wide eyed face. 

"k-kitten!" bokuto hit an octave that they weren't sure was humanly possible. 

bokuto was _jealous._ he wanted to be kenmas first kiss. 

instead of hearing kenma try to speak he turned around, running into kuroo "kuroo lets go" 

kuroo looked confused but followed bokuto to the living room "dude what is it?" 

"i walk in there and kenma and akaashi are sucking face!" 

"im sorry, what's the problem?"

"i wanted to be kenmas first kiss"

"as did I. ive known him the longest. " kuroo crossed his arms "to be fair its not like the three of us haven't kissed. now kenma will be included. hence all of us dating"

"but I wanted to!"

"and I didn't? bokuto why are you acting like this?"

"because I love being the one to give first kisses. so I'm jealous of akaashi. "

"Akaashi is always on time. if you would've gotten here earlier it probably would've been you." 

"thats true" kenma spoke from the hallway "I told myself I would get up the courage and kiss the next person that walked in the room, it was akaashi. " 

akaashi looked at kenma "did you even want to kiss me?"

"of course i did! I want to kiss all of you. I just gor anxious before and wanted to try to overcome my anxiety. " kenma frowned 

kuroo knowing his childhood friend walked over to him and tilted his chin up so kenma could look at kuroo. "we have all the time in the world, we could've waited as long as you needed kitten. by the way you look adorable." 

kenma turned red as he smiled softly "thank you kuro. bokuto I think its sweet you wanting to be the first" 

"but?" 

"i kept thinking about who I wanted to be my first kiss and it was difficult, I couldn't choose. so I said the next one to walk through the door would be it. and that was akaashi. if we're all dating we will all kiss eventually. I didnt get jealous knowing all you guys have kissed. " he frowned 

bokuto hugged kenma tightly "sorry for getting jealous, you're right. " 

kenma gave a soft sigh in relief then a smile. kuroo and Akaashi joined the hug as they found themselves feeling proud of their pudding head. he had come a long way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also um I can't seem to add smut in this story so sorry most smut you'll see is a hot make out session


	11. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma had gotten into a routine of doing things. He definitely hated change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGGGGHHHH im so happy you all are enjoying this
> 
> am I currently eating apple pie while writing this? yes

Kenma had gotten into a routine of doing things. He'd wake up in the morning to either one or all of his boyfriends trying to hold him. he'd give whoever was with him a kiss good morning. if it was a school day he'd get ready then wake up the other(s) and say good morning to his mother. This particular morning he woke up to an empty bed and an empty house.

he _hated_ change. 

he felt himself becoming grumpy as he got ready for classes. it was a bright Monday morning which kenma didnt like, squinting his eyes he saw kuroo was nowhere to be seen. he grumbled softly as he made his way to kudos house, softly knocking. kuroos mother answered with her usual smile "ah kenma, tetsuro already left for school"

kenma huffed softly then nodding "t-thanks" he put in his headphones and made his way towards school. when he got to his cubbie(locker? idk term help) he found a note inside _'Come to gym before classes'._ he huffed softly, _more work._ he put on his other shoes then made his way to the gym, trying to put himself in a better mood. once he opened the door his eyes lit up, kuroo had planned a surprise for kenma (with the help of akaashi, bokuto may have helped but also got distracted by the balloons.) 

kuroo, akaashi, bokuto, lev, yaku and yamamoto cheered "happy birthday kenma!" 

kenma froze at the loudness then gave a gentle smile as he walked to hug his boyfriends. nuzzling his head into kuroos chest "thank you guys.." he sniffled softly 

bokuto gave a look of panic when he heard the sniffling "kitten?"

kenma pulled away and wiped his eyes "s-sorry, i just was upset because i didn't wake up next to anyone" he pouted 

kuroo hugged kenma tightly "im sorry kitten we wanted to surprise you. " 

akaashi found himself hugging the smaller boy again as well. he didnt want kenma to feel sad. that wasn't their goal. bokuto eventually joined the hug before everyone pulled away "we have to head to school. we'll see you after kitten" they waved and headed out. 

kenma watched them go then looked at his teammates "thanks you guys." 

they nodded "lets head to class now" 

kenma nodded "we'll see you all at practice" they nodded and left. kenma grabbed kuroos sleeve with a pout "dont leave me alone in the mornings again" 

kuroo gave a soft chuckle then nodded

"anything for you kitten." 

\- later-

akaashi and bokuto had ended their practice early to meet up with kuroo and kenma, unfortunately the team was still practicing when they got there. 

"they were supposed to be done" bokuto mumbled 

akaashi hit his head "leave them alone there's still time Bokuto-san. "

kuroo spotted the two that decided to sit in the bleachers, giving them a grin then spiking the ball down. kenma looked at him with wide eyes "kuro that was more aggressive than normal-"

"it was a really good toss, i had to give it everything. " he gave that sly smirk

kenma rolled his eyes then sighed in relief when coach said they were done. he grabbed his items then waited for kuroo, seeing akaashi and bokuto greet them. "didnt you guys-"

"have practice? yes Bokuto-san ended it early to see you" Akaashi smiled 

kenma looked at bokuto and smiled "its just my birthday no big deal" 

"its your first birthday with us as a couple." Bokuto pointed out 

kenma nodded "alright then, whats the game plan?" 

"you shower and change into something adorable then we kidnap you" kuroo spoke 

kenma looked at kuroo "id Rather you not kidnap me?" 

"why did that sound like a question?" 

"im not sure. well lets go then" kenma headed out first, the three following behind like lost puppies. they wanted to make today perfect for kenma. 

as they arrived at kenmas house he noticed a few boxes in front of his door, turning to look at his boyfriends they only nodded "open them inside" 

kenma frowned before picking up the boxes then walking inside. they followed closely behind, kicking off their shoes then following kenma to his room. the boy sat on his bed and waited for the other three to sit down. "okay im going to open them now" 

bokuto looked OVER excited about it. kenma had a questioning look as he opened the first box. he froze as he peaked inside "i- the- how- who-"

"youve been saying you wanted the switch for a while right? I figured why not since its your birthday-"

kenma put the box aside and hugged bokuto _so_ tightly "thank you" 

"oi there's still more to unwrap kitten" kuroo crossed his arms

kenma gave a soft blush then picked the box back up, finding a few games for his switch and for his other consoles. his eyes lit up at the games "ive been waiting for this game to come out! how did you?"

"its a secret. " kuroo winked with his sly smile 

kenma smiled as he hugged him tightly. once that box was unwrapped he moved onto the next box, pulling out a few dresses and skirts hed been wanting to buy. kenma found himself turning red once he noticed a beautiful black lace two piece set. ( [kenmas lingerie outfit from akaashi 👀](https://m.shein.com/us/Eyelash-Floral-Lace-Lingerie-Set-p-824303-cat-1862.html?url_from=adplaswset03190820957XL&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI3fm9uo7Z6gIVisDACh3eMAqiEAQYBiABEgIZoPD_BwE&ref=us&rep=dir&ret=mus) ) akaashi found a smirk crossing his lips "i know they got you all the gaming stuff but I just couldn't help buying these outfits. I can't wait to see them on you kitten, especially the lace one" 

kenma didnt think it was possible to turn redder, he may die of embarrassment. he turned his head up to see the three smirking at him, _oh boy._

"happy birthday kitten" the three said in unison, grinning wide

"ah thank you guys- you didnt have to get these-"

"what good boyfriends would we be if we didnt spoil our kitten?" kuroo asked tilting his head 

"youre right-"

"now get ready! its time for dinner!" bokuto cheered 

kenma nodded and grabbed one of his new skirts, a white shirt and a brown cardigan. ( [bday dinner outfit )](https://images.app.goo.gl/ynam8LpDz4NkD8hm7)

kuroo found himself whining as he looked at the now ready kenma "kitten you look too good we can't let you out like that!" 

bokuto whined as well "no no we absolutely cannot!"

akaashi sighed softly, smacking their heads then walking to kenma "you look beautiful, the skirt suits you well" he hummed and tucked a piece of hair behind kenmas ear. 

kenma turned bright red "thank you keiji." 

he nodded and took kenmas hand "lets go-"

"oi oi you just gonna take his hand and not share?" bokuto asked 

akaashi rolled his eyes "well unlike you two just standing there, kenma and i are ready to go."

kuroo grabbed kenmas other hand and smiled "you do look good kitten."

kenma smiled and squeezed his hand gently "thank you kuro" 

after they got to the restaurant bokuto said a name for their reservation. kenma looked around feeling anxious, it was a small restaurant but it wasn't too loud. he appreciated that. 

akaashi led him towards their table then sat across from him, kuroo sitting next to kenma "kitten they have your favorite food"

"apple pie?"

"erm that's a dessert.. but close they have ramen" 

kenma gave a gentle smile and nodded "okay okay." 

akaashi watched their interactions then helped bokuto pick his food (i see this happening thx). kuroo ordered for all of them then smiled at kenma "im sorry we weren't there this morning." 

kenma huffed "don't do it again." 

"we wont" the three agreed 

kenma gave a soft chuckle. a month ago he was hiding his secret from them, now they're dating. he couldn't wait to see what the future was going to bring him. he was thankful to have them in his life and he didn't want to let go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand irl its not kenmas birthday but fight me?? I wanted to


	12. A New Friendship is Formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title sounds like some Pokémon episode 
> 
> excuse time skip

kenma had started to feel more confident and comfortable going outside. with the help of his boyfriends of course. it was almost close to bokuto and kuroo graduating. he was _terrified_ to be at school alone. he had lev but lev was a hit or miss, more like a hit. he hadn't really learned to socialize with everyone else since he always had kuroo. his heart _ached_ at the thought of not seeing him anymore. not seeing bokuto, and barely seeing akaashi. he knew he had to get the best graduation gift for them. as he walked downstairs he froze hearing someone. he gave a soft smile when his eyes met his mothers, he hadnt seen her in what felt like years.

"hey mom, how are you?" 

"oh Kenma, work has been driving me crazy. I'm barely sleeping but I managed to make enough for your outfits-"

"um" kenma sat down looking at her softly, she nodded "would i be able to move out inside of get outfits?" 

kenma noticed his mothers eyes soften then widened "um- you want to leave?"

kenma frowned "more like I want to follow kuroo..." he hesitated some then looked down "it was a dumb idea.." 

"no it wasn't, but kuroos your friend shouldn't you give him space for college-"

"um mom- God- how do i- hes my boyfriend?" kenma mumbled 

his mothers eyes widened "about time! my goodness im sorry honey. sure do you want to look at apartments?" 

"i do- they got accepted into a university in Tokyo- i guess i wanted to be closer-"

"they?"

"urm bokuto too-" kenma bit his lip 

"sweetie ill help, you find an apartment you like" 

kenma nodded "ill make breakfast"

"n-no kenma sweetie I can-"

"mom you've been working nonstop. please let me" kenma frowned 

kenma hummed softly as he gathered items to make breakfast for him and his mother. 

♡

kenma pulled his purse closer as he followed the landlord. he hummed softly as he looked through several apartments. 

"how about this one?" the landlord looked at kenma

kenma walked in looking around. he noticed the larger master bedroom which would fit a a bigger mattress for them all to fit. he walked into a smaller room that would fit all of his gaming equipment and where he could stream. he looked at the other two rooms and figured it be a great "office" or study area for akaashi and kuroo. the living room was spacious and it had a decent sized kitchen with a bar for them to sit. 

kenma was in love.

"its perfect. I'll take it." kenma looked at the man with a smile 

"excellent. I'll need the down payment and you'll need to sign these papers before I hand over the keys." 

kenma nodded and began signing the papers, the rent was affordable and the utilities were covered (what a dream come true😭). he signed the last paper then handed the yen to the landlord. 

"itll be half off because of the two university students. but this includes your security deposit correct?" 

"yes sir" 

"here are the keys" 

kenma took the four keys and smiled wide "thank you!" 

on the way back home kenma found himself smiling texting his group chat 'ill be home shortly then we can hang out'

he winced when he heard a particular voice followed by his teammates voice. daisho and yamamoto were friends? 

kenma wasnt dressed in his usual today but he was wearing skinny ripped jeans and a black crop top and had a purse. 

daisho seemed to notice kenma and elbowed yamamoto to take notice mumbling "watch this".

kenma found himself looking down and avoiding daishos gaze "my my kitten all alone? kuroo let you out of his sight? or that ginger kid?" 

yamamoto elbowed him "thats not funny. k-kenma is that you?"

"of course its kenma- what you didn't know he dresses like _that?"_

yamamoto rolled his eyes "fuck off dude thats not cool, kenma is your stop close?"

"next one" kenma spoke softly 

yamamoto nodded "ill walk you home, if that's okay?" 

kenma nodded "t-thanks" 

the train stopped and yamamoto linked arms with kenmas and walked towards his house. kenma looked at him "thank you again-"

"its not cool him acting like that. has he always-"

"yes, since we were kids. I'm used to it now" kenma looked down 

"hey I know kuroos leaving but you still have me and lev, we'll be there for you." yamamoto spoke softly 

kenma looked up as they reached his house "r-really?" 

"of course, you're my friend after all." yamamoto smiled 

"yo kitten" kuroo spoke up, tearing kenmas gaze away from yamamotos "h-hey kuro" 

"hey hey hey what do we have here? a love confession? sorry he's taken" bokuto spoke teasingly 

"actually he was walking me home since I ran into daisho-" 

"what? where?!" Kuroo yelled 

"agh hush kuroo! its fine now. anyways. thanks again yamamoto, I'll see you later" kenma nodded and watched him walk away "you guys showed up quickly" 

kuroo, bokuto and akaashi grinned "we wanted to spend time with you, whats wrong with that? you were busy allllllll morning" bokuto whined 

kenma huffed "I was picking out some graduation gifts buttheads." 

"oho? whatd you get?" kuroo looked at him 

"youll see" kenma grinned 


	13. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenma gives the keys to his boyfriends, how will they react?
> 
> lolol is this what a healthy relationship looks like?

Kenma Kozume promised himself he wouldn't cry. At least not in front of his boyfriends. 

Kenma Kozume wanted to live with his boyfriends, even if they were in different grades. he loved them. 

the realization hit when kenma watched kuroo walk across the stage, he wouldnt be there to walk with him to school. kenma convinced himself the apartment was a great idea, he would get to see kuroo in the mornings and evenings still. he had never realized how much he depended on kuroo. 

finding out bokuto got a full scholarship to the University of Tokyo and kuroo did as well was amazing on their part. less money to worry about. kenma looked into getting a job this started his major streaming addiction. he loved video games and loved getting money (who doesn't tho) it was a perfect fit. Akaashi had seemed to find a job at a local bookstore (I see that?) to help kenma pay for things. 

kenma took a deep breath as he handed the three their gifts, wrapped in a small box with a red bow on top. kuroo, bokuto and akaashi exchanged glances then opened the boxes "kitten what is this?" 

"our first place-"

"kitten! where did you-"

"ive been saving the money mom would give me for outfits and saving the leftover money if I didn't spend it all. I paid the first down payment and deposit because I really love the place and I hope you all do too-" kenma bit his lip 

"kitten anyplace with you three will be amazing" kuroo spoke up 

akaashi nodded "I actually got a job so I can help with rent kenma" 

"Akaashi where?!" bokuto whined 

"not telling because you'll visit and get me fired for being loud" 

kenma giggled softly and smiled "i just didn't want to be without you all. silly huh?" 

"no kuroo and I were talking about a place but we didn't know where!" bokuto smiled 

"wait we can move in now?" Akaashi looked at him as kenma nodded "yes! I have my game room set up already and mom has ordered a new big mattress for all of us" 

"wow- kitten you've thought this through." kuroo smiled "im sorry I won't be walking with you to school" 

"dont- no sappy stuff" kenma pouted 

kuroo nodded and gave a soft smile. Akaashi looked at kenma "i love the idea, how much do we owe you for the first month?" 

kenma shook his head "honestly it was super cheap, we got a discount since they're both college students. anyways i wanted to do something for each of you so I just did it. no paying me back!" 

they nodded "thank you then" 

♡

moving in was a bitch. each parent trying to tell them where to put things, where the needed to buy things, _trying_ to help but only getting in the way. it sucked having to take boxes on the train but when it was done they were proud they did it. kenma was proud on location, it was an equal distance between Nekoma and Fukurodani as well as being close to the university. each about a 10-20 minute trip. amazing. 

akaashi was the first to close the door after their parents left and sigh "well, we did it."

"our place" bokuto cheered hugging kenma "thanks kitten!" 

kenma squeaked at the sudden contact then smiled "of course, id miss you all too much.." 

kuroo smiled "we'd miss you too. I had gotten used to sleeping with someone so it would've been weird" 

the three nodded 

"where do you all want food from?" Akaashi asked softly, sitting on the stool at the bar 

"well well well, how about you akaashi?" bokuto grinned 

Akaashi rolled his eyes "Bo-san now is not the time-"

bokuto turned bright red and looked at Akaashi "b-bo-san? 'kaashi- i-" 

"you broke him" kuroo spoke, patting bokutos back "stay strong dude"

kenma grinned "bo-san is cute, i like it" 

"kitten! you too?" bokuto somehow managed to turn redder 

kuroo rolled his eyes "so everyone has a nickname but me?"

"to be fair i don't either" Akaashi looked at him 

"kuro or tetsu" kenma spoke softly "keiji, 'kaashi or kei" 

the two looked at kenma with a grin "we love them kitten" 

kenma nodded "i know" 

Akaashi managed to roll his eyes for the 25th time that day. "seriously food tho-"

bokuto had his head in his hands still flustered over the nickname. kuroo looked at him confused "dude are you-"

bokuto lifted his head to show red tear stained cheeks "i-im so happy! I got too happy I cried!" 

kuroo laughed softly as he hugged bokuto. Akaashi and kenma joined the hug. "we love you bokuto. but seriously food please" kenma mumbled 

"eh ramen, sushi? Pizza?" kuroo asked 

"oooooh pizza" kenma mumbled 

"pizza it is" Akaashi laughed softly "ill place order" 

the night was filled with laughs, pizza and playing games on the switch kenma had gotten. he was sure this was the right idea for them and he was so happy he went through with it. he was thankful his boyfriends agreed and wanted the same. at almost two years together they have made anything work, whether it was kenmas depressive episodes or akaashis breakdowns or even bokutos dejected mode; each one was right there for the other. kenma was beyond lucky, he was so grateful. 


	14. Kenma Kozume is a Good Friend

when Kenma Kozume started hanging out with yamamoto, hinata, and yachi his boyfriends began to question it. kenma wasnt one to _want_ to spend time with many people let alone decide to go out. kuroo had to admit he was proud of kenma but a little jealous. kenma started coming home later and not being there when bokuto and kuroo came home from classes. they _missed_ their kitten. what they didn't realize was kenma was doing his best to make sure his friend wouldn't be sad. he had recently gone through a breakup and wanted to be reckless. kenma unfortunately was dragged into the mess. 

hinata wanted to go to any and all college parties and try to get over terushima. kenma was the designated driver and made sure hinata wasn't too reckless with his behavior. kenma had heard kuroo and bokuto talking about a party at some house and how they wanted to go. kenma of course refused then went to hang out with hinata, he was talking about the same party. 

"can we goooooooooo tonight??" hinatas unusual chipper self spoke 

kenma rolled his eyes "i guess so. you've been- erm- a little more reckless lately do you think maybe you should slow down?" 

yachi and yamamoto looked at kenma with wide eyes "are you that worried about us?" 

"you guys have been drinking every Friday throughout the weekend. I don't know what if someone drugs you?" kenma looked concerned 

"all the more fun" hinata teased 

"shoyo you can't be serious" kenma was stern, hinata had never seen this side 

"gomen it was a joke kenma-"

"its not funny. if you guys want to go fine but next weekend we arent going anywhere other than the couch." kenma looked at them

hinata nodded "you're right we should take a break, plus we're still in high school and its our last year.." 

yamamoto nodded "sounds good. we'll go get ready and meet you back here right?" 

"it starts at 8" kenma spoke looking at them. he hadnt that he would be missing time with his boyfriends but he wanted to make hinata feel better. 

♡

kenma found his way back to the apartment with a concerned akaashi, bokuto and kuroo standing in the doorway. kenma looked at them confused then tried to go around, when they blocked him in he felt panic rush over him. "h-hey?"

kuroo was the first to speak "we understand you have been busy lately but we would appreciate you letting us know when you get there and when you're coming home-"

"what is this? are you my mom?" kenma spat frowning 

"no we are concerned for your safety kenma, we always inform you when we go places or make places safely. all we ask is the same" Akaashi spoke softly 

kenma frowned as he went to hug akaashi "gomen everyone.. ill do that" he heard them sigh in relief then felt arms wrap around them. he did miss them, more than he wanted to admit. 

kenma excused himself and went into the room to get ready, his boyfriends following behind "where are you going tonight?"

"um out with hinata, yachi and yamamoto again. they found a new restaurant they want to try-"

"alright just be careful. we'll be at the party if you need us" 

kenma Kozume has never lied, until now. well it wasn't completely a lie, they were going to dinner then the party. kenma couldn't tell them where he was going. they'd lose their shit on him. kenma nodded and sighed in response "be careful" 

"we will" 

♡

[(yachis party outfit](https://images.app.goo.gl/6Hvtguv2wf3uax8a7) )

( [kenmas party outfit](https://images.app.goo.gl/qJRhqw8Muh5MLtv3A) )

kenma slipped into a black silk dress and threw on a jean jacket, putting on black flats and a black tie up choker. it was more of a simple outfit but he wasnt there for mingles like hinata, yachi and yamamoto. he dressed up but not too much. when yachi rolled in hinata and yamamoto stopped to stare. (yachi be looking like a snack that's all)

kenma sighed softly as they walked to the party after dinner, the loud music could be heard from down the street. kenma had an uneasy feeling but he shook it off, looking back at them "you know where ill be like always. be safe and use protection" 

hinatas chipper self nodded and quickly walked inside, looking around with wide eyes "my my so many handsome guys!" 

kenma rolled his eyes and looked at yachi who seemed nervous "you look good yachi, own it. ill be over by the corner" 

yachi nodded and made her way to the kitchen with hinata. Downing the first drink Rather quickly. kenma bit his lip nervously as he tried to push past the people to find a slightly less crowded area. yamamoto seemed to follow him "you really hate crowds dont you?" 

"i do, usually i go out with kuroo and i grab his jacket. I'm trying to work on it and going out with you all has helped a lot but at the same time I just- I hate it" kenma frowned 

"look if it gets too crowded ill walk you home-"

"im not leaving them here, especially with all the eyes on yachi now" kenma looked at him 

yamamoto nodded, kenma winced when he heard bokutos loud voice echo the house. so they definitely were here. so much for him hoping to leave before they found out. yamamoto walked away to get himself a drink. 

"HEY HEY HEY" bokutos voice rang through the crowd, a slight slur in his speech. _how much did this idiot drink?_ kenma fiddled with his phone when he felt a figure in front of him. kenma looked up seeing hinatas _already intoxicated_ self "oi shoyo whats up?" 

"keeennnnnnmmmmmaaaaaaaaaa yoooouuuu shooouuld driiiiink toooooooo!" he hiccuped "s fun" 

kenma laughed softly "im supposed to make sure you aren't reckless right?"

"one drink please? yooouuuu neeevvveeer dooooo" hinata frowned 

"fine. one drink" kenma got up, following hinata into the kitchen. that was a mistake. he saw yachi kissing some girl and gave her a thumbs up before hinata poured a drink for kenma and himself. kenma took a sip and nearly gaged from the burning in his throat. hinata watched as he tipped the cup making kenma chug it. another mistake. 

once the cup was empty hinata cheered. setting the cup down kenmas eyes met familiar golden ones. his heart stopped. hinata looked over to where kenma was looking and frowned "let me guess they didn't know huh?" kenma shook his head no, face flushed from alcohol. "be careful, ill be back" 

kuroo made his way over to kenma, a sly smirk on his face. "my my kitten~ fancy seeing you here. you didnt lie to us did you?" 

kenma panicked, walking backwards as kuroos figure stalked over to him. he let out a gasp once his back hit the wall. "i-i- kuro your breath reeks of alcohol." 

kuroo grinned as he trapped kenma "well, imagine if akaashi or bokuto found you instead. you'd get a loud drunk or a stern lecture from akaashi." he grabbed kenmas chin gently, tilting his head to look at him "how lucky you are, kitten" 

kenma looked at him, face flushed "k-kuro" 

kuroo placed his lips onto kenmas, a hand moving to his waist with a slight grip. kenma welcomed the kiss, wrapping his arms around kuroos neck. maybe it was the alcohol talking but he didn't want to let go, he didnt want to stop kissing kuroo.

"kenma?" bokutos voice rang 

kenma turned his head, panting softly as he looked at Akaashi and bokuto "i- hey..." 

"have you been drinking?" Akaashi asked softly 

kenma nodded "one drink-" 

"we need to get you home-"

"no! we're here, my friends are here! let's party!" kenma smiled 

kuroo froze and looked at kenma "kitten I don't think-"

"i don't care what you think, i want another drink" kenma pushed past kuroo and walked back into the kitchen, filling a cup with some liquid then downing it.

Akaashi watched with wide "kenma.."

kenma grinned as hinata cheered "kenmas getting fucked up guys!" this caught yachis and yamamotos attention, they made their way into the kitchen to see kenma, Downing drinks. something they _never_ expected to see. yachi and yamamoto quickly made their way over to kenma after his fourth drink "kenma slow down! youll get sick!" the two pulled him away from the drinks. 

kuroo sighed softly "well guys we're going home, or I'm taking them home." Akaashi nodded "Bokuto-san let's go home" who whined before nodding "lets get them home!"

hinata shook his head "ill be going home with oikawa and iwaizumi!"

"bee carrreeefuuuul~" kenma slurs and grins, holding onto kuroo

bokuto and akaashi share a look then help kenma onto kuroos back. yachi and yamamoto walk with them until they reach their houses. kenma had fallen asleep on kuroos shoulder. hearing the soft snores kuroo chuckled looking at bokuto and akaashi "hes sound asleep." 

"i can't believe he lied to us"

"do you really think he did?" 

"well he said he wasnt going."

"im pretty sure the party wasn't kenmas idea. he hates crowds after all."

"yeah but hes been better can you believe that?" bokuto asked 

"hes been trying really hard for us." Akaashi commented 

"he has" kuroo smiled as he carried kenma into the bedroom, taking off his shoes and jacket "lets get some rest. we'll talk about it in the morning"

they nodded and got changed, curling into the bed to fall fast asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone underage drinking pls forgive its in the story
> 
> please be responsible when drinking and make sure to have a designated driver 
> 
> thank you <3♡


	15. You Want a Hickey Kitten?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenma regrets his actions
> 
> Some bokuken action

kenma Kozume will never drink again. that was what he decided when he woke up to a throbbing headache. he groaned softly and hid his head under the pillow to avoid the light. Bokutos usual loud self entered the room in silence, he frowned at his poor kittens state and offered a glass of water with some medication. He watched golden eyes make eye contact with his then watched the small boy slowly sit up. He gave a gentle smile then handed him the medicine, watching kenma take it then lie back down. “I know everything hurts right now kitten but you also need to eat something-“

”dont wanna” kenma whined and rolled into bokutos side, hiding his face. Bokuto gave a soft gentle laugh then rubbed kenmas head slowly “baby you do need to eat something, even if its just apple pie.”

kenma whined again pushing his face farther into bokutos side “mmm just snuggle with me... at least for a little while longer?” 

bokuto hummed softly "you know i can't say no to you kitten" he laid down and held kenma close, rubbing his head gently soon hearing soft purrs leaving kenmas lips. 

a few hours later kenma awoke to hinatas unusually loud voice. kenma frowned feeling the cold bed and got up walking out to the living room. he saw his boyfriends sitting on the couch watching some show with hinata in the chair.

"KENMA!" hinata cheered and got up walking to kenma. kenma watched the tangerine make his way over as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes "shoyo hi" 

"youll never believe what happened!"

"what?"

"im dating oikawa and iwaizumi now! last night was Sooooooo fun look at these sick hickies!" hinata pulled his shirt down to show the hickies on his collarbone 

kenmas eyes widened some "t-thats so many hickies wow- well, im glad you had fun. but don't you work with oikawa?" 

hinata nodded "it is a lot of hickies! don't you ever get any?-"

akaashi quickly piped up "hinata im glad you found someone but don't ask others about their sex lives-" 

kenma raised his hand up to wave akaashi off "its fine akaashi. I mean no im not particularly interested- well i wasnt interested before but I mean I'd like to try- anyways no but won't it get complicated with oikawa if you break up?"

hinata looked at kenma with a soft smile "you care so much it amazes me. but if we break up ill have to find a new job. anyways im moving out of terushimas and I'm with oikawa so I may need your help?" hinata gave a pouty face 

kenma sighed softly "yeah, im sure we can help- why don't you ask kageyama?" 

"eh? bakageyama? he hates me no way" hinata pouted 

"no- okay. kuroo and bokuto can help while akaashi and I look pretty" kenma grinned 

kuroo and bokuto glared "we want to be pretty too!" 

akaashi huffed "you guys are pretty" 

"akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii thank you!" 

hinata gave a soft hug to kenma then looked at kuroo and bokuto "im going to take off but id really appreciate your help! see you kenma!" 

kenma hugged back and smiled "bye shoyo" he watched hinata leave then turned to bokuto with a soft smile "bo-chan, do you have a minute to talk?"

bokuto nodded and got up following the pudding head boy into the bedroom "whats up? are you feeling okay? you know i knew you were joking-" kenma grabbed his shirt pulling him to meet kenmas lips. bokuto grabbed the smaller boys waist and pushed him against the door.

kenma tilted his head to deepen the kiss, moving his hand from bokutos shirt to his arm. he moved his hand up and down then gripped bokutos bicep gently. bokuto found himself lifting kenma up to wrap his legs around his waist. kenma squeaked softly looking at bokuto, soft pants leaving his lips. bokuto grinned softly "as much as i-" kenmas lips crashed onto bokutos again "you talk too much, but what i was talking about earlier um- be the first to mark me.. since you weren't my first kiss?" 

bokutos eyes widened "you want a hickey kitten?" 

"y-yeah.. they looked cool on shoyo" 

bokuto laughed softly "positive?" 

kenma nodded softly as he kissed bokuto again, feeling bokutos lips move to his jaw then neck. kenma gasped softly gripping bokutos arm as he felt bokuto suck and bite on his neck, leaving a dark purple hickey in place. 

bokuto pulled away with a slight smirk "there, _kitten"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?¿,😌


	16. My Turn

akaashi was jealous. kenma had shared such intense moments with kuroo and bokuto but not him.. it was only fair he got his turn right? he was going to make sure he would get his turn.

kenma came home from the grocery store with a soft hum. he set the grocery bags down, his heart racing when he noticed akaashis shoes at the door. kenma had noticed akaashis slight jealousy when finding out about the other twos moments. he only had to make it fair, right?

"babe?" kenma called but frowned when he didnt get a response. "kei?" he huffed and walked towards the office -well akaashis study area- seeing the raven haired hard at work. he grinned softly "miss me?~" kenma purred 

Kenmas heart skipped a beat as Akaashi walked over him, picking him up and walking back over to his desk. their lips brushing ever so softly against each other. "I definitely missed you" Akaashi grinned, placing a hand on his knee after setting him onto the desk.

The hand on his knee slowly sliding down his thigh, playing with the edge of his skirt, slender fingers dipping inside the fabric just barely to touch the skin under. kenma gasped at the gentle touch, soft pants leaving his lips as his golden eyes met gunmetal blue ones. "k-kei-" 

akaashis lips connected with kenmas in a heart beat, biting and tugging on his bottom lip ever so softly. Akaashi had to admit he loved watching a flustered kenma. he hadnt realized finding out kenmas secret would be the best thing to happen for him. Akaashi pulled away when he heard a cough from someone else, turning around to see kuroo. kuroo grinned some "had to have your turn huh?" 

Akaashi grinned "of course." kenma looked at them flustered panting softly "u-um when will bo-chan be home?" 

"about an hour, want to go out to eat tonight?" 

"no I invited hinata and the gang over I was going to cook." kenma looked at them nervously 

"wow! do you need help cooking kitten?" Akaashi smiled softly, as if what had happened earlier didn't 

kenma nodded softly. "it would be nice to have help. I'm not very good at onigiri or vegetables-" 

"ill take care of it and I'll teach you" Akaashi smiled 

"well, looks like that's settled. I'll be on the couch watching my house wives cook" 

akaashi rolled his eyes at kuroo "very funny. you could help too"

kuroo nodded "you know i will." 

kenma smiled at the two then made his way into the kitchen. starting to gather the items then humming softly as he washed the vegetables. he had about two hours before the apartment was completely full of loud energetic people. he had to prepare. 

kuroo wrapped his arms around kenma and hummed, placing his head on top of kenmas "ah what're ya making?"

"pain-in-the-ass-kuroo-san, are you going to help?" Akaashi looked at him 

"of Course of course, im trying to figure out what we're making!" 

"omurice with onigiri and sautéed vegetables" kenma spoke softly 

"that sounds amazing! what can i help with?" 

"wanna cut the vegetables after I wash them?" Akaashi asked 

kuroo eagerly nodding with a smile, standing next to the sink and grabbing a knife. kenma mixed the eggs and began preparing the rice. Akaashi smiled softly as he watched them "we need to do this more" 

"eh?" kuroo looked over 

"cook together" Akaashi smiled 

kenma nodded "definitely!"

♡

dinner was a success. he was so excited to share the food they had made together and everyone seemed to enjoy it, that made kenma so happy. now it was time for games, bokuto suggested a drinking game and that seemed to get the most votes. kenma huffed softly as he looked at bokuto "im not going to participate in the drinking... but ill play" 

they nodded in response. bokuto laid out futons for kenmas friends to stay over. bokuto grinned wide "never have i ever drinking version, ill start never have i ever worn a skirt" 

kenma huffed as he took a sip of water, watching yachi, hinata and akaashi take a shot. his eyes widened at hinata and akaashi "you guys have?" 

akaashi nodded "yeah i- I slipped on one of your elastic band ones to see"

"i played dress up with my sister" hinata shrugged "also terushima asked me too after seeing you kenma" 

kenma turned bright red "i- okay"

kuroo grinned "never have i ever dyed my hair" 

kenma and yamamoto took their drinks. yamamoto grinned "it feels like a good burn! never have I ever thrown up AT the party" 

hinata, yachi, kuroo and bokuto took their shots. yamamoto laughed softly "seriously? did you act like nothing happened?" 

yachi grinned "never have i ever thrown up at a party then acted like nothing happened "

kuroo and bokuto took their shots. the game continued for a while and kenma started to notice the tipsiness of the group. he sighed softly replacing their alcohol with water as the game soon switched to truth or dare. kenma hated this game, one of the few he hated. kuroo grinned at kenma, that sly smile more sluggish now "kitten truth o dare~"

kenma rolled his eyes "dare" he _knew_ if he said truth kuroo would've given him shit. kuroo grinned more, if that was even possible "I dare you to kiss hina~"

kenmas, akaashis and bokutos eyes widened "you want him to what?"

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?"

"kiss chibi chan, don't deny you havent thought about it~"

kenma shook his head "no. you're drunk, im going to bed" Akaashi frowned at kuroo then at kenma "ill lay down with you kitten" 

bokuto frowned softly at the pair "lets call it a night hm?" the group nodded in agreement, finding the separate areas to sleep. bokuto helped kuroo to the bedroom with a sigh "why did you drink so much?"

"classes, stress-" kuroo huffed 

kenma watched his two boyfriends make their way into the bedroom "bo and kei i wanna sleep by you two tonight." 

the two nodded, kenma _always_ slept by kuroo. _always._ that was a given as to how mad kenma really was. akaashi found himself laying by the wall and opening his arms for the smaller pudding head to join. as kenma crawled into bed he felt bokuto tap his shoulder "did his question bother you that much?"

"maybe. maybe I just want to sleep next to you two tonight." kenma frowned looking at bokuto "maybe I just want your arms around me tonight. but yes it did bother me. it made me feel like he was testing my loyalty to you all. I love you all so much and that felt like a stab or that you all dont trust me as much?" 

bokuto and akaashi shared a look, kenma had been working hard to talk about his feelings now he's done it and they don't know how to respond. bokuto crawled into bed, spooning the smaller boy "hey. I'm sorry if we made you feel like that. I'm sure kuroos drunk ass didn't mean it either but we do miss you and spending time with you."

kenma sighed softly "i know I should be spending more time with you all-"

"that wasnt what we meant kitten, we just miss seeing you. you've been so busy with hinata and so stressed over him but he seemed happy tonight. I'm glad he's got you as a friend" Akaashi softly spoke, kissing kenmas head "now lets get some rest" 

kenma placed a soft kiss on akaashis lips then turned to kiss bokuto "goodnight, thank you"

"for what?"

"for being there." 


	17. How About No One Carries Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and kenma graduate high school and get to choose a college 🥰
> 
> I feel we needed some soft energy

kenma was nervous, graduation had come in early spring he honestly was surprised he was graduating. akaashi had been ready to graduate. he had grown more excited as the weeks drew closer, he knew what he wanted to go to school for. kenma? had no clue. he was pretty popular on YouTube and enjoyed games so akaashi had mentioned something about a graphic design or computer degree. kenma liked that idea. what he didn't like was meeting an advisor to stutter his way through the entire interview. 

kuroo and bokuto were thankful that their boyfriends graduation times were separate so they could all be there to cheer the other on. kenmas graduation was first and he was beyond nervous, hating attention on him but also walking, well any exercise he hated. 

the pudding head winced at first when his name was called then walked across calmly, he didnt smile and took his diploma then continued walking across the stage. he heard his boyfriends hooting (no doubt it was bokuto) and cheering for him. 

he felt his face flush at that, he had support. he had love. he was so grateful. once the ceremony was over he found the three waiting for him, beyond excited bokuto ran to the pudding head and picked him up holding him close to his chest; not that kenma minded of course. "congrats kitten! we're so proud of you!" 

kenma gave a soft pout when he was set down then went to get hugs from the other two. he felt a tap on his shoulder then turned around to see yamamoto "hey kenma congrats!" 

"tora... thanks congrats as well" kenma turned to give a gentle smile 

"are you going to the graduation party?" 

"eh? probably not. how about you?" kenma felt kuroo squeeze his waist causing him to turn his head "tetsu?" 

kuroo froze, eyes widened and face flushed. kenma had forgotten the affect he gave kuroo when saying his first name. he shook his head and turned back to yamamoto "ill think about going but if you do be safe!" 

yamamoto nodded and waved off going to see some of his friends. akaashi waved a hand in front of kuroos face "kitten you broke him" 

"hey hey hey i can't carry him to the car but I can carry kenma" bokuto grinned 

"ah dont you dare" kuroo spoke looking at bokuto "ill carry him"

"how about no one carries me?"

"WHAT?" kuroo and bokuto said in unison then looked at each other "kitten doesn't want to be carried?"

"eh I just think we could walk back together then get ready for akaashi’s graduation!" 

"i guess that sounds fair" kuroo huffed taking kenmas hand. they headed back towards the train station to go home. 

once they got home kenma headed to the bedroom to shower and change. he had decided to be brave and wear a dress to the ceremony, he knew if anyone said anything kuroo and bokuto would defend him in a heart beat. he loved that. once he finished drying his hair he added soft waves to it. applying a small about of blush and slipping on flats. when akaashi came in to check on kenma his jaw dropped "k-kitten.. you look so good" ([kenmas dress)](https://images.app.goo.gl/mvMVzZJZMs3c9teE8)

kenma bit his lip "thank you kei. you look quite handsome yourself, now lets get you graduated!" kenma cheered as he walked out to be greeted by his boyfriends wide eyes and open jaws. "close your mouth or you'll catch a fly" kenma teased "ready?" they nodded and followed kenma out of the apartment. bokuto mumbling to kuroo "does that dress do something to his ass or?"

kuroo elbowed him lightly then nodded "yeah it does" 

"try to be quieter when discussing my ass." kenma looked over his shoulder at them. akaashi wrapped an arm around kenmas waist to pull him closer, whispering in his ear "you look really beautiful, kitten." (🥵 yes pls)

kenma bit his lip and felt a soft kiss on his head. causing the pudding haired to grin softly "thank you" 

the ceremony was similar to kenmas and when akaashis name was called kenma and bokuto were surprisingly the loudest. kenma cheered so loud kuroo was unsure where it came from. bokuto hooted just like he did at kenmas ceremony. akaashi found himself turning bright red as he walked across the stage. this man graduating with honors and so many academic accomplishments. his boyfriends were so proud. 

after the ceremony kenma was anxiously waiting for akaashi, who was almost the last to leave the building. impatiently kenma cut through the crowd to hug akaashi, while akaashi was taken back he felt loved and couldn't help but smile as the soft pudding head in his arms. the other two soon found their way to the pair, bokuto nearly jumping on the two hugging. "akaaaaasssshhhiiiiii im so proud of you! all of your accomplishments! I could never!" 

akaashi gave a gentle smile to bokuto and hugged him back "thank you Bokuto-san. it wasnt easy but im glad it paid off, I'll be attending university of Tokyo in the fall." 

kenma and kuroos eyes widened "THATS AMAZING AKAASHI!!!" 

akaashi nodded and smiled "thank you, kenma have you figured out college?" 

"erm- I havent heard back from the one I applied too.." kenma looked nervous 

bokuto grinned "wouldnt it be cool if we all went to the same college?" 

"eh? I mean three out of the four are-"

"should we go home to check kitten?" 

"im so nervous.." 

"thats ok we're here to help." kuroo grinned "also bo and I are cooking you two dinner" 

kenma nodded and grabbed akaashis hand giving a soft squeeze. 

♡

kenma felt his heart thump as he opened his email, refreshing it four times before a new email appeared. kuroo, bokuto and akaashi were standing behind the smaller boy waiting to hear what he'd say. kenma was chewing on his lip nervously as he read the email "i-i got in-" he spoke hearing the cheers behind him "WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU KITTEN" 

kenma squeaked as he felt the arms around him tighten. he loved them. he loved them so much. 

the first day of classes kenma dreaded. he was almost late because he got lost, shouldve taken kuroos advice to go early to find the classes beforehand. but kenma would rather be playing games. kenma had fixed his schedule so he would have three classes from 9:30-1:15 then he would either go to lunch with akaashi or head home to play games and start his streaming until his boyfriends got home around 5:30-6. 

akaashi was worried about kenmas health, if he skipped going to lunch then he usually wouldn't eat until 6-6:30 when they cooked. akaashi had decided to bring that up to kuroo and bokuto who stormed into his room immediately after finding out. kenma however was in the middle of streaming 7 Days to Die. "kitten you arent eating?! if you skip lunch you don't eat until we get home?!"

they swore kenma hissed at them then said "SHUT UP IM STREAMING!" 

"DONT HISS AT US YOU NEED TO EAT OR WE'LL TAKE YOUR GAMES AWAY!"

"DONT YELL THAT YOU ARENT MY MOM JESUS ILL EAT MORE!" kenma rolled his eyes "now get out" he watched them leave and kenma sighed softly reading the comments. his face turned bright red as he finished up the stream. akaashi had come in to apologize but was only met with a sad kenma. he finished his stream then stayed curled up in the chair, akaashi made his way over and picked up the smaller boy "im sorry kitten. I was worried about you. did they ruin your stream?" 

"everyone commented saying I should talk more and I should eat." kenma huffed softly, hiding his face in akaashis chest "im sorry"

akaashi shook his head "no dont be. I should've waited until you were done streaming." 

kenma sighed "i just have a reputation to uphold you know? now they know I barely eat. I'm just worried how it'll affect-" 

"im sure it won't kenma" Akaashi spoke softly "foods ready now" 

kenma nodded as he was placed on the chair "thanks for worrying about me, ill take better care of myself." he watched his boyfriends nod in response "we're sorry for interrupting your stream"

kenma smiled softly "its okay" 


	18. Honey Neko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some angst?? idk
> 
> hello all, I start classes today so if I disappear I apologize in advance.

Kenma had found himself in his depressive cycle, unfortunately his boyfriends didnt know what was wrong. he was eating normally, taking care of himself and his streaming was becoming even more successful. Although, they had to guess it was because they hadn't been spending as much time together, since akaashi had become swarmed with his classes and overworking himself at his job. Bokutos volleyball practice on top of his classes have seemed to be getting later and taking up most of his days. Kuroo had recently taken an internship and had pilled up classes as well. Kenma missed them, anytime he tried to hang out they seemed to be asleep or gone. currently kenma was curled up in his game chair sound asleep, kuroo was the first home for once and called out to the smaller lad. akaashi spent most of his time at the library because it was quiet. when kenma wasnt responsive kuroo began searching for the smaller lad, finding him in the game room with a soft smile; however, it soon turned to a frown when he noticed the puffiness around the smallers eyes. _we have been neglecting time together huh?_ kuroo thought as he saved kenmas game and picked up the smaller pudding head, feeling him curl into his embrace. kuroos heart swooned at the precious kitten in his arms. they needed someone or something else to be there for kenma when they couldn't be. how about a cat?

kuroo laid kenma onto the bed, kissing his forehead gently then leaving the room quietly. kuroo sat on the sofa waiting for his other boyfriends to return. bokuto being the next one to enter at 10 pm. bokuto groaned as he flopped onto the couch next to kuroo "bro volleyball practice is rough right now" kuroo gave a soft laugh "i bet. listen we need to talk" 

"oh no, im not getting dumped am i?" 

"what? no! why would you think that??" 

"because Nothing good comes with "we need to talk" kuroo" bokuto pouted 

"no i saw kenma was upset, we've been leaving him home a lot. im wondering if he's even going to his classes or not. also i was thinking we need someone or something else here for him-"

"you want a FIFTH party to this?"

"HUSH! he's sleeping! no no I was thinking more like a kitten" 

"but he is a kitten-"

"a real kitten. like one day we can take him to the shelter or something-"

"kuroo do you think a cat will make him happy?"

"i think it'll make him feel less lonely. this is our home yet it doesn't feel like it." kuroo frowned 

"listen, I've been wanting to talk to you- man to man-"

"bro what?"

"what if we all got married-"

"who's last name?"

"bokuto obviously-"

"then you can't call me kuroo anymore and you can't call akaashi anymore-"

"ahgashe-"

"nani?" a tired voice came from the doorway, akaashi looked _exhausted,_ the bags under his eyes and a backpack that looked twice his weight. bokuto opened his eyes wide "ah we were just saying how much we missed you!"

kuroo looked at the time "keiji its 2 am, have you been studying this entire time?"

"yes pain-in-the-ass-kuroo-san I have" akaashi took off his shoes then backpack. "I should probably go-"

"if you say to study more I will personally knock you out. you need a break keiji. " bokuto spoke picking up keiji then carrying him to the bedroom before he could protest. bokutos heart ached as he walked into their bedroom seeing kenma cuddling into a pillow with soft tears down his face. akaashi frowned as well seeing the smallers state "ill go to bed" bokuto nodded and set him down before walking out. akaashi quickly stripped to his boxers then quietly grabbed a shirt to throw on. he curled behind the smaller boy, feeling the body turn around and burry his face into akaashis chest "mmn... smells like kei.." he mumbled softly and akaashi pulled him closer, tangling their legs and rubbing his head. he never meant to make kenma feel like this, _ever._

bokuto sat next to kuroo again frowning "he was crying in his sleep tetsuro. we need to do something"

"how can we be there more without everyone else giving us shit?" 

bokuto looked up and placed his hand to his chin as in a deep thought, finally speaking "back to what I was talking about earlier-"

"kou I understand you want to get married and I do too but how are we going to make it work?" 

"you all take my last name, ill get the rings-"

"bokuto, you know i love you but why your last name?"

"you want kou kuroo, keiji kuroo and kenma kuroo? thats a lot of k's man" bokuto looked at him

"what about bokuto-kuroo"

"when we get married we have to choose a last name-"

"ugh this is difficult. I'm going to bed" kuroo huffed getting up then walking into the bedroom. bokuto found himself pouting as he laid on the couch "whats wrong with bokuto?" he mumbled softly 

♡

kenma awoke to loud snoring and warm bodies next to him. he grumbled softly as he rubbed his eyes. he untangled himself from the olders arms and legs then made his way into the kitchen. kenma froze when he saw bokuto asleep on the couch, looking at the time he panicked seeing 08:30 AM. bokuto and kuroo were late for their morning class. why didn't the alarm go off? kenma panicking he went to go wake up bokuto first, slight shaking his shoulders then watching the owl boy stir and pull the pudding head to his chest "mm kitten sshhh sleepy time~"

"kou you're going to be late to your class!" kenma squeaked 

"its canceled for today kitten. just lay with me" bokuto grumbled. kenma huffed and laid on his chest, getting accustomed to the warmth and large arms wrapping around him. he missed this. so so much. kenma didnt realize tears were falling until bokuto wiped his showing cheek clean. kenma flinched then looked up at bokuto who was awake and giving a sad smile "hey kitten its okay"

kenma winced and curled into bokuto more. "i miss you all so much its unreal..." 

bokuto sat up and held the pudding head close. he hummed softly as he rubbed the smallers back. "we'll do our best to be here more we're so sorry"

kenma felt two more sets of arms wrapping around him. he looked up to see kuroo and akaashi giving gentle smiles. kenma felt his heart breaking, he didnt want this to end. 

"hey we're taking the day off today. we wanted to take you someplace then spend the entire day with you!" kuroo cheered 

kenma shook his head "as much as i want this no. you need to go to practice kou and tetsu you have work, kei you also have class and work. i promise I'll be fine" 

"kitten you were crying. its been so long since we've seen you cry." akaashi frowned 

kenma frowned "i do miss you all so much but I know you guys have busy schedules. I'll try to adjust mine so I can wake up earlier" 

kuroo sighed softly as he kissed his head "no. we're taking the day off. you need us" 

kenma gave them a big hug and sobbed into their shoulders. he had missed them so much. 

♡

kenma got dressed in blue jean short shirts and an oversized grey shirt that he tucked in. he slipped into his black converse and put his hair in a bun, letting his side pieces hang in front. he patiently waited for his boyfriends to get ready, akaashi was the first to sit next to him dressed in black skinny jeans and a blue shirt. he looked exhausted, kenma felt bad. he wanted akaashi to get his rest. kenma gently touched akaashis cheek "we dont have to do anything today if you're tired babe-"

"no i want to, I wish i didn't have the bags under my eyes-"

"wait here" kenma got up heading to the bathroom then coming back with concealer. he sat next to akaashi and took off the elders glasses with a smile. "i really like your glasses. anyways here lets try this" kenma placed the concealer under his eyes and blended gently. after a few minutes kenma pulled back and smiled "there" 

"hey hey hey what do we have here?" bokuto asked looking at them. kenma only smiled then walked back into the bathroom. akaashi following him to see, wow the bags were gone. he kissed the smallers head then walked back out to get his glasses "thanks kitten" 

kenma nodded as he walked out looking at bokuto and kuroo "you guys look good- well you all do actually. I've missed this" he pouted 

kuroo shoved his hands in his black ripped jeans and looked at bokuto "we do look fire huh?" 

bokuto squatted down in his jeans and gave finger guns to kenma "heck yeah we do"

kenma rolled his eyes and grabbed akaashis hand "well where are we going?" 

kuroo nodded and lead them out towards the train station. kenma looked at them, he had to admit kuroo in a red shirt and black skinny jeans was amazing to see. bokuto in a muscle tank and jeans even though he looked like a fuck boy he still pulled it off. what was different this time was bokuto wore his hair down. it was an interesting look. kenma loved it. 

kenma found himself getting excited when he noticed the animal shelter they were getting close to. bokuto watched the smaller and found himself smiling, it had been too long since he saw kenma like that. once off the train kenma looked at them with a slight sparkle in his eyes as they nodded, like lightening he bolted to the shelter. the three admiring the smaller pudding head before going to catch up with him. kenma was in heaven, quickly heading to the cat section. he squeaked softly as he watched the smaller cats playing "i want you all" he mumbled softly 

"hi how can i help you?" an employee spoke with a smile 

kuroo waved a hand "sorry just looking right now, we plan to adopt though" 

the employee nodded "ill let you have time with them" 

bokuto thanked them then made his way to the group. "find anyone you like kitten?" 

"shouldn't you like them too?"

"well yeah but no doubt they'll love you more"

kenma smiled softly as he noticed a grey and black British short haired cat to the group. kenma had such a wide smiled on his face as he pet the cat "she looks like us, one bokuaka colors and kuroken eye color" 

the three looked at kenma with gentle smiles "do you want her?" 

kenma looked up at them "can we? she'll be our child!" 

bokuto and kuroo found themselves turning red "y-yes our child- lets get her" 

akaashi gave a soft smile as he held ths grey and black cat. kenma smiled at him "he really likes you"

Akaashi nodded "first time I've held a cat- well other than you" 

kenma blushed and watched kuroo come back with the employee "see you found a cat! lets get you taken care of and on your way" 

"do you have a name for the cat?" the employee asked 

the three looked at kenma with a soft smile as kenma spoke up

"yeah, honey neko." 


	19. But We Just Got a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wowow ill try to update everything im sorry I just haven't been in the best head space, writing definitely helps so I hope you enjoy <3

Honey Neko had become the love of the boys lives that small precious cat reminded them every day of kenma. Bokuto and Kuroo had started having secret meetings in separate rooms which started to cause panic for kenma and akaashi. Anxiety was spooling in their stomachs each time the boys had their secret meetings and locked the doors behind them. Kenma gave a look to akaashi as the boys yet again went to disappear behind the closed doors. Akaashi shared the same look as he rubbed kenmas head, kenma was petting the cat towards his chest and sighed softly. "what do you think they're doing?"

"I mean- what if they're going to dump us? I understand we're a four couple and maybe they want alone time but- its every day? every chance they get?" akaashi pushed some hair out of kenmas face

"you think they're going to dump us? but we just got a cat?"

"that's your concern? you realize if they do you'll be keeping the cat-"

"no, IF they do, WE will stay together and kick them out. how about that?" kenma gave a gentle smile. akaashi gave a smile but felt panic in his words, he hoped that wasn't true. 

as the boys returned form the other room they immediately felt the tension in the air, kuroo and bokuto giving each other a panicked look then making their way to the couch. "hey babes, something wrong?" bokuto spoke up

"I don't know, you tell me." akaashi snapped, turning his head to meet bokutos gaze. 

"eh?' kuroo looked confused. kenma sighed and pet honey Neko as the small kitten had soft purrs. the room became silent as the four stared at each other, waiting for someone to break the ice. although no one seemed to want to address the elephant in the room.

♡

kenma and akaashi had decided since those two would be spending more time together that they would too. Kenma and akaashi chose to go out for breakfast one morning leaving the cat and owl boy beyond confused. They used an excuse of meeting hinata and needing to leave. 

Kenma missed their relationship, missed their friendship. He hadn't feeling like this. Akaashi seemed to notice the sadder boy and gave him a hug "kenma it'll be okay"

"I know it will eventually, don't worry keiji. I know whatever will happen it will happen for a reason. I just miss them you know?" 

akaashi nodded in response "ill treat you to boba and apple pie?" 

kenma nodded giving a gentle smile like when they had first met. it warmed akaashis heart, he was so willing to cross the seas and the entire world to make sure kenma wouldn't feel the pain he was feeling. as they entered the cafe they noticed oikawas usual chipper self "hey all! Same as always?"

kenma nodded 

"alright! take a seat it'll be out shortly. its on the house today!" oikawa grinned

"oikawa you dont have too!" 

"nah I want too, you guys look a little bummed out so let me help where I can" 

they nodded and thanked the man then went towards their seats. "how's college going kitten?"

"bold of you to assume im going to class"

"hence the purpose of me asking kitten."

"oh" kenma huffed "well, I go sometimes. I just haven't felt okay with going lately"

"maybe we need to get out of the house more, that may be our problem. we always notice-"

"here you two go!" shoyos chipper self grinned as he set their items down

"thanks shoyo" kenma smiled "how's iwazumi and oikawa?"

"hmm, they're good. im trying to be with them but also work on myself. Yachi says if I dont want a two person relationship she has a guy for me"

"oh? well I guess that's something you need to figure out"

hinata nodded and waved "ill leave you be now, text me later kenma!" 

"okay" kenma looked at akaashi and sighed softly "doesn't bokuto have a game coming up?"

"eh? I think so.. he hasn't talked much about it though. well to be fair he hasn't talked much to us period"

kenma pouted softly "we should still support him no?" 

"yeah we should. he probably wrote it on the calendar" akaashi spoke softly

"does he remember where it is?'

"guess we'll find out when we get home"

kenma nodded. 

♡

The two arrived home to see kuroo and bokuto snuggling on the couch with Honey Neko in their laps. Akaashi not greeting them walked to the kitchen to find the calendar ' **Bokutos Game @ 7:30 pm** ' written on the calendar. Akaashi was furious now, _why hadn't he said anything? What is so important about kuroo?_ Akaashi taking a deep breath walked into the living room and sent glares at the two on the couch.

"hey hey hey kei- why do you look so mad?" bokuto pouts

"why the hell didnt you tell us about your game this weekend?" akaashi crossed his arms, kenma quickly hating confrontation tried to escape only to be caught by akaashi "sit down."

kenma gulped and went to the loveseat, bringing his knees to his chest. kuroo watched the smaller pudding head then looked at akaashi "keiji you know he panics over things-"

"I know that! but he feels exactly like I do! we're fucking tired of not getting attention, what's so secret that you pain-in-the-ass kuroo and owl boy have to talk about?" akaashi was fuming, he wanted answers and the boys could tell. a small squeak came from the loveseat as eyes turned to look at kenma crying and covering his ears. kuroo got up to hold kenma and frowned when kenma moved further into the corner. 

"what the hell did we do?" kuroo glared 

"dont talk to him like that. we have beef not you and kenma. answer my question." Akaashi felt tears prickling down his face.

"we-we can't tell you guys yet.." bokuto got up making his way to akaashi

akaashi wiped his eyes then shot glares, keeping his tough stance "what do you mean you can't tell us yet? do you not love us? are you leaving us?"

"oh god- is that what you two are thinking?" kuroo panicked, looking between kenma and akaashi

"that's not it at all! come to my game on Saturday and you'll find out." bokuto pulled akaashi into a tight hug

"we promise" kuroo looked at them, trying to calm kenma down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have this awful chapter :)))))
> 
> the next one will be better I promise nfsdjfndsjkckjf


	20. We Weren't Expecting This...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH last chapter, thank you so much for reading!!!!!!!!!
> 
> please check out my others stories and there will be more to come!
> 
> please forgive for slight angst in first part.

kenma and akaashi were dreading the weekend, dreading bokutos game. they always supported him and wanted him to win but part of them panicked for what news the two would get. Bokuto was busy training and preparing for the game all week, kuroo seemed to busy himself with his studies and nearly ignored the two. kenma and akaashi werent sure they could take it anymore. they hated this feeling, hated the secrecy between them. 

kuroo had made dinner for them on tuesday, this act shocked kenma and akaashi more than it should've. as bokuto came rolling in looking exhausted he piped up when he saw his three boyfriends. "HEY HEY HEY!" 

"good evening bokuto-san." akaashi spoke

that alone shocked everyone, akaashi had stopped calling him bokuto-san and used kou or bo to be cute. bokuto looked at kuroo with a panic then at the two who were now looking between the two men. akaashi looked like he was about to blow a fuse. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON BETWEEN TWIDDLE DUMB AND TWIDDLE DUMBER? IM FREAKING SICK OF THIS! WHAT DOES KUROO HAVE THAT WE DONT ANYMORE HUH? WHAT IS IT THAT-"

kenma gently grabbed akaashis arm as he watched the boy tense under the touch then start to relax. he knew kenma hated loud noises and conflict, yet here he was. he gave a sigh then looked at kenma "um, im heading out for the night. im sorry for yelling"

kenma frowned and gave his arm a gently squeeze, he knew how he felt, he knew he couldnt blame him for lashing out. it hurt him deeply that he couldnt stop akaashi from feeling this way. "please dont go" kenma whimpered 

it broke akaashi's heart, he knew better than to leave kenma alone when he was feeling like this too. "i need to" akaashi tugged his arm out of kenmas grip, threw on his shoes and headed out the door. kenma felt his heart break more as he watched the door shut. bokuto watched akaashi leave then looked at kenma "k-kitten-" 

kenma wiped his tears "im not hungry, thanks though-" he went to walk to the bedroom when he bumped into kuroo "when did you-"

"you need to eat." he spoke sternly "i dont know whats going on with you two but you need to eat."

kenma gave a gentle nod "o-okay.."

he still cared, it couldnt end like this right?

akaashi rolled into the apartment hungover and osamu holding him up "hey is anyone here?" he called out

kenma and kuroo quickly walked out of the bedroom, kenma rushing to akaashi "k-kei..." he frowned "can you help him to the couch? ill get water and meds" 

akaashi was carried to the couch with the help of kuroo and osamu. he felt embarrassed but it was nice to have the attention, it couldnt end like this right?

* * *

saturday morning rolled around quicker than kenma and akaashi wanted it too, today they would finally get their answer. they pudding hair and raven haired men woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes. who would be making breakfast? kuroo and bokuto - well kuroo, bokuto was watching- were making them breakfast, a fresh pot of coffee made for akaashi. the two were confused as they made their way towards the kitchen, seeing the two happy and humming to some song playing from kuroos phone. 

"shouldnt you be at practice?" kenma asked softly, kuroo immediately turned down the music "hey kitten and kei, how are you? im making you all breakfast"

"w-we see that" kenma walked over sniffing the oven "apple pie?!"

kuroo nodded "we haven't been the best boyfriends lately and we're sorry for that." kuroo glanced at akaashi who nodded and looked away. 

kenma sat on the bar stool by the counter "feed me" he whined

bokuto got up and grabbed a piece of bacon feeding kenma. akaashi watched them, even though he didnt like how they were treated he would take whatever attention they would give.

six-thirty rolled around and bokuto was out the door, he made sure to give each of his boyfriends a "good luck" kiss then turned to akaashi grabbing his hands. "watch me win, world." he gave a cheesy grin then headed out the door. akaashi felt his face flush, he remembered bokuto calling him his world before. it made his heart sore. 

the three got ready and made their way to the arena around seven, kenma dressed in an oversized bokuto jersey and leggings, akaashi wore a hat and a shirt with bokutos name and number on it. kuroo could only smile at them for still wearing his clothes despite everything that has happened. bokuto cheered his classic "HEY HEY HEY!" once his noticed the trio, an even bigger grin on his face. 

the game lasted four hours, akaashi noticed the slight emo mode bokuto was beginning to get. without thinking he cheered "KOU YOU CAN DO IT!" 

bokuto turned to look and did his "HEY HEY HEEEYYYY!" cheer, refocusing on the game and spiking the last winning shot. Kenma squeaked softly as he watched bokutos wide grin. kenma went to look at akaashi and kuroo but noticed kuroo had disappeared "um... wheres-"

"HEY HEY HEY! CAN I HAVE EVERYBODYS ATTENTION?" bokuto cheered, kuroo making his way next to bokuto. kenma had noticed hinata grab his phone and held it up to focus on bokuto and kuroo. kenmas heart ached, is this what he thinks it is?

he grabbed akaashis hand and stood up looking at them, as everyone became silent bokuto spoke once more "keiji, youre my whole world, kenma you are the light of my life. without you two, plus kuroo we wouldnt be complete. i never thought i would need someone more, im so thankful, so grateful, i know i havent been the best but would you two do the favor of marrying us two idiots?" bokuto and kuroo got down on one knee opening the boxes. akaashi felt his face flush and kenma nearly died from the attention on him. they made their way to the two boys practically shaking. they hated the silence waiting for their answers "yes" the two spoke earning kuroo placing a ring on kenmas finger and bokuto placing a ring on akaashis. kenma observed the ring then looked at bokuto "it has two owls and two cats on the ring"

"oh yeah, i used my medal then asked them to engrave it-"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" the three said in unison, giving a soft laugh afterwards.

"come on, lets go home" kenma smiled softly. he was thankful they didnt give up on him, make fun of him and allowed him to live his best life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you'll continue to support my work. my main goal is to bring more gender bend bokuakakuroken to life and chat fics <3
> 
> i will be finishing rain soon.


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding scene and look into future??

Kenma was nervous, as nervous as when each of his boyfriends caught him cross-dressing. Well, maybe he was even more nervous than that. They finally passed a law allowing poly relationships to marry, bokuto and kuroo wanted to jump on that fact _so fast._ Not that kenma or akaashi minded, they found it endearing. But now Kenma was standing in the waiting room, waiting to hear the music to walk down the isle. His mother holding his arm and telling him how pretty he looks in that pale cream dress. This was the moment he had been looking forward to since those three walked into his life. His heart sore with glee knowing he would be marrying the loves of his lives. 

As the music started kenma took a deep breath, he didnt realize how nervous he actually was and how long he had been holding his breath. he started to walk down the isle, feeling his cheeks turn a crimson color as he noticed the three at the alter. they looked so good in suits he almost died on the spot. His mother helped keep him from falling over, this was the first time kenma wore a long dress. he wanted it off. he let out a small squeak as he saw three hands reach out for him, they did not plan this well. the three give a soft chuckle as kenma places his hands on theirs, "ready?" kuroo asked softly and kenma responded with a nod.

Hinata was as chipper as ever, giving a big smile as he looked at the four men then the audience(crowd, people idk?) "greetings all, we are gathered here today to join Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Kenma in holy matrimony." 

"do you bokuto take kenma, akaashi and kuroo to be your lawfully wedded husbands, thru sickness and health?"

"i do" the owl boy cheered happily, wiping a few tears (happy birthday bokuto ily sm)

"do you akaashi take bokuto, kenma and kuroo to be your lawfully wedded husbands through sickness and health?"

"i do" akaashi gave a gentle smile 

"and do you kuroo take kenma, akaashi and bokuto to be your lawfully husbands through sickness and health?" 

kuroo nodded quickly "i do i do"

"last but not least kenma do you take kuroo, bokuto and akaashi to be your lawfully wedded husbands through sickness and health until death do you part?"

kenma nodded "i do, did you forget that ending for the others too?"

hinata turned bright red "d-did i? erm my bad- but its time for vows and rings-"

kuroo gave a soft laugh "alright chibi chan, ill go first, Kenma, my precious kitten I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Ever since we were little just seeing you made my day so much brighter, the moment you started drifting away I found myself scared until you called me in a panic and knowing you trusted me enough to support you and care for you meant and means everything to me. You have no idea how grateful i am that you allowed me into your life. I love you so much" he sniffled and wiped a tear "brokuto, i am so grateful for you as well, you are like my better half, maybe more chaotic and we share a braincell. You have no idea how grateful i am that you have been so kind and caring to us, allowing us the comfort and space we need. I have always admired that and I am blessed to be married to you." bokuto let out an obnoxious sob as kuroo continued "akaa- keiji, i know you call me a pain in the ass but i know you mean it with love, the moment you looked at me i thought my heart stopped. honestly youre just so pretty, youre kind and caring and patient. im so glad to be apart of your life and you allowing me to be part of your life."

akaashi wiped his eyes as he hugged kuroo, kenma gave a soft kiss to kuroos check as he wiped his tears. "i-i want to go next.."

the three nod at the smaller lad and give a gentle smile as kenma starts "erm.. before this i hadnt had a boyfriend, i was crushing on you three and unsure how to tell each one of you let alone tell you the truth about how i dress.. i was so embarrassed but if it wasnt for akaashi walking in on me i wouldnt be standing here today. i- i am so grateful that you have been so supportive and so loving, i dont think i could make it as fair as i am without you, each of you." kenma had to stop due to the massive amount of tears falling down his cheeks, wiping them he looks up at the three and gives a warm smile. the three hug him so tightly, giving him kisses all over his face. 

akaashi cleared his throat nervously "i-i was never one to understand feelings that well, let alone express them. meeting each one of you and learning to love has been an experience i am so grateful for. i am thankful i met you guys and now im blessed to be marrying you all, even pain-in-the-ass kuroo-san." he gave a smile that made the other three melt.

bokuto whined like a baby and sniffled as he tried to speak "i just love you guys, im so grateful, so so so in love with you guys. you were with me through thick and thin, ups and downs and now i want to be there for you guys until the end of time. im so glad the law has been passed that i can marry the loves of my life." he sniffled and hugged them tightly. kenma squeaked softly as he hugged back, as they pulled away from the hug hinata spoke "now for the rings"

kenma nodded softly as he took the ring and placed it into bokutos finger, bokuto taking the ring and putting it on kuroos finger, akaashi put his ring on kenmas finger and kuroo placed the ring on akaashis finger. the four smiled with glee as hinata said "erm you can now kiss the husbands?"

kenma squeaking as the three tried to kiss him. 

god was he grateful.

* * *

Bokuto came rolling into the house with Kei being met with Kenma and Akaashi humming in the kitchen. The smell of apple pie lingering throughout the house. Kei cheered and ran into the kitchen to be greeted by her loving parents. Honey neko purred on the counter and Kei gave a grin "papas, can we get another kitty cat?"

"hm? do you want one?" akaashi spoke looking down at kei, going to pick her up 

"more like we already got another one..." bokuto spoke, holding the black kitten to his chest "i couldnt say no!"

kenma grinned at kei "ive taught her well!"

"this is your fault?!" bokuto whined as he set the kitten down by honey neko watching them with cation. honey neko purred and rubbed her head against the baby kitten. 

"does the kitten have a name?" kenma asked looking at akaashi and kei, feeling bokutos arms wrap around his waist

"mm kuro!" kei cheered "wheres papa tetsu?" 

"probably in the study still, hes teaching a class right now baby" akaashi spoke "im sure hed love the kitten" 

kei squirmed her way down then ran to the study room, opening the door as akaashi quickly followed her "kei!"

kei grinned as she saw her father in the middle of teaching, walking over to him then sitting beside him. she was curious as to what he was teaching, chemistry. kuroo only smiled and kept teaching a few of the students asking who that was. kuroo smiled "my daughter, now back to what i was saying...."

kei represented kenma and akaashi in physical appearance but her love for chemistry she got from kuroo and her chaotic energy on occasion she got from bokuto, she too had her dejected modes as well. kei had dark hair like her fathers and blue eyes with a gold ring. she was slightly tan matching kuroos skin tone. after the class was done kuroo kissed her head and smiled "did you have a fun time at volleyball practice?"

"mmhm, we got a kitty" 

kuroo laughed softly "whats their name?"

"kuro!" kei grinned 

kuroo gave his normal hyena laugh then looked at the door smiling as he saw akaashi still standing there "do you need the study now?"

"no, im taking a day off. im just admiring, come meet the kitten and have some pie before kenma eats it all" 

"TOO LATE!" bokuto yelled from the kitchen "kenma no!" 

kei quickly hopped down from the seat then ran to the kitchen "pap- ah!" she squeaked as bokuto lifted her onto his shoulders "tricked ya kiddo" 

kenma gave a giggle as he cut everyone a slice then going to pet kuro. akaashi and kuroo came into the kitchen shortly after with warm smiles on their faces,

this was home. 


End file.
